Metal Gear Sparkle
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Twilight find a new book about CQC's and learns that Canerlot has been taking over. Will she save it?
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

It was an normal day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was busy cleaning up her house when Spike came down stairs.

"Hey Twilight was are you doing with those books?" He ask.

"Oh, Hey Spike I just going through them. What to make sure I find all the books I already read." Twilight answer.

Spike shrugs and walk out the door. The door closing cause a book to fall from the high self and hit Twilight on the head.

"OW!" Twilight said before shanking her head. She look at the book before picking it up.

'Close Quarter Combat, By Solid Snake.' Is what the title said.

"Who Solid Snake and why would any pony go by that strange name?" Twilight ask herself. However she open the book and a black bandana and a small black strap with a triangle shape fell from it. Twilight pick them up and look at them. It look like the bandana can go on her head just below her horn. Then she turn to the other thing that fell out. Twilight didn't know what it was but she did look it over.

Twilight look back at the black Bandana and warp it around her head. And look in a mirror. She didn't like how she look and change her mane an few time before finding the right one. She didn't why but the way her mane was back where she try to use the time spell fit her just fine. She then look at the strange black triangle shape thing that fell as well. As she look it over part of it fell out.

"Strange, it look like a blade but why is it really small?" Twilight ask herself. She pick it up and look at it. It was still sharp and still in good shape. Twilight look it over again before going back to the book.

"Well, might as well read it." Twilight said before picking it back up. Do so made her eye caught another book on top of the self. Using her magic Twilight brought it down and open it. She fond it hollow and some kind of a suit in it. She lift out and saw it was one piece suit, but it didn't look like any suit a colt or filly would wear. Then a paper fell from the suit. Twilight pick it up and read,

_To whoever find this letter,_

_This is an sneaking suit, It will help you sneak across places that may seem hard to pass. But if you wear this sneak suit you can cross those hard places quietly, However it up to you to mask you steps that you make._

_Solid Snake_

There was that name again. Twilight look of the suit one last time before putting it on. To her surprise it fit her just fine. The sneak suit cover all the way up to her head with a collar around her neck. She took the small blade and put it back in it holder and was able to strap it around her left back hoof. That when Twilight find out that she couldn't get back on all four hoofs. She look in the mirror again and had to admit that it didn't look to bad on her. Then she remember the book, she pick it up and started to read it.

After some time, Twilight was amaze on how the CQC work. During the reading, she change back to her normal look and left her house. Once she reach the Everfree Forest she change back. She even brought a make-shift spell back so she can make her own dummies so she can practice them. Twilight even fond the name for the small blade which was call a knife.

Twilight made the Ponies Dummies and begin to practice the CQC. It took her a few hours but she got the hang of the CQC's, However she knew it might be harder on live moving ponies, The book even had show Twilight how to sneak and use everything around to stay out of sight if she can't take or looks like the can't be taking down.

Twilight return home and read the book some more. She was just glue to it and can't pull herself away. As she read it, she kept thinking about the name Solid Snake. Now Twilight was afraid of snakes but the name just won't leave her alone. She soon started to try to make and name for herself. She even wrote down names like, Solid Twilight and Solid Sparkle, but none of the names fit her.

Then she notice that Spike has not return. She grew worry and deiced to go look for him. Before leaving Twilight threw the paper with the names away and brought the Sneak suit and the rest of the stuff fond.

* * *

Twilight look everywhere but fond no trace of Spike, in fact she even couldn't find any of her friends as well. After walking a while she trying to stay clam as she try to figure out where they went. Then she heard and pony speak from behind Sugar Cube Counter. Without notice she sneak behind them and listen,

"Did you hear about the castle?" One pony ask.

"Yes I hear that an Pony who calls himself Dusklight has taking over and even caught five of the six ponies that save Equestria." The Other one said.

"That means only the Princess Student that has not be taken, It strange though, she be seen going into the Everfree Forest earlier and nopony know why." The first said again.

Twilight quietly back away and think on what they said.

_'The Castle has been taking over and everypony I know is a prisoner inside? But Shouldn't Celestia and Luna try to stop them and who is Dusklight?'_ Twilight thought.

She going to need answers so she was left with little choice but to head for Canterlot Castle.

* * *

After Twilight hop on the train she started to fall asleep. Twilight soon fond herself in a white void, she look around before seeing some thing walk to her. It stop and look at Twilight. Twilight look back at it and saw it had an Bandana around it head and a Knife on it back leg, and even has a sneak suit on.

It walk up to her and look her over.

"You know, I use to seeing strange things but I never thought I see a purple unicorn." It said.

"I'm use to seeing strange things as well, but not as strange as you." Twilight said.

"So you can talk.", It said, "I'm not surprise."

"So who are you?" Twilight ask.

"I never go by my real name but you can call me Snake." It said.

"Well my name is Twilight and do you know were we are?" Twilight said and ask.

"Twilight, huh? Not a bad name for a talking unicorn and to answer your question, no I don't know were we are." Snake said.

Twilight look around before seeing her saddlebags not far from her. Twilight walk over to it and pull even thing out.

Snake watch as she pull out an sneak suit, then an knife and a Bandana then finally a book. Snake pick up the book and read the title.

"Where did you get this?" Snake ask.

"Oh, I fond when I was cleaning my house. Those CQC move really come in handy." Twilight said.

Snake then look at the sneak suit.

"Hm, this suit, looks like it fit you and can help you move across noisy place without making to much sound your self." He said as Twilight look at him.

Then Snake pick up the knife. "A real sharp blade that still good, great for hold odd to any one and threating them as well." he said.

Twilight took the knife back and put it back in her bag along with the sneak suit and the book. She pick up her Bandana and was about to put it away as well before Snake grab it and walk up to her and warp it around her head.

"Hm, not bad but you hair needs to be fix when wearing it." He said look at her.

"I already got that cover." Twilight said and change her mane to the way she had when she first put on the Bandana.

"Hm, you're starting to look like me." Snake said crossing his arms.

Then a loud noise blew out.

"Look like our time is done for now." Snake said. Twilight look at him confusion.

"You have a mission don't you?" Snake ask then disappear.

* * *

Twilight awoke and sat up. She look around, she was back on the train. She grab her saddlebags and walk out of the train.

She stop and saw that Canerlot was quiet, too quiet. Normally it was a busy place, but now no pony was on the streets. Twilight didn't like it. She quietly made her way to the castle. Along the way Twilight spotted some of Luna's night guards, but they were out in the day time.

Twilight quickly hind and watch as the pass her. She saw their eyes was glowing a fade blue like if they were under mind control or something. She set her saddlebags and put out the sneak suit and put it on. Then the knife which she put on her left back hoof. Then the Bandana and change her mane. Twilight was ready.

Finally a name appear in her head that she thought suit her just fine, Solid Twili. She walk out and hind in the next ally, then did it again. As she kept doing it she came to notice it felt like she did this before. But didn't have time to think about it when a Night guard walk up. Twilight knew she was going to need answer so she had to talk to one, but she couldn't just walk up to them with the glow look on their eyes.

Twilight wait until he pass before drawing her knife and grab the guard and stood him on his back hoofs. Before he could shout, he felt something sharp on his neck, and a strong voice that said, "Why are you out here in the middle of the day?" He try to turn but the knife press hard on his neck.

"Talk." Twilight said masking her voice. The Night guard gulp and said, "It was a new order from Dusklight Sparkle."

_'Dusklight Sparkle? but my last name is Sparkle.' _Twilight thought before asking, "Where is Dusklight?"

"She in the castle trying to complete her weapon but none of use know what it is." he said.

_'Dusklight is a filly huh? And a weapon?, I better look for clues once I get inside.' _Twilight thought again before asking, "Where are the Princesses? The real rulers?"

"They along with five fillies and a dragon has be taking prisoner inside the castle." he said.

Twilight look down then back up and said, "Thanks for the info." and hit him with the handle of the knife, hard. The guard felt without a sound.

She hind the guard in the ally and move to the next one near the gates. There was two day guards with the same blue glowing eyes in them. Twilight knew she had to get pass them but didn't know how and attack them was a good idea. Then she heard a voice in her head.

(**Phantom Fan 21: **This will be like Twilight own Codec only just with Snake and due to Twilight reading the CQC book, part of Snake soul has join hers)

"Steams you ran into a bit of trouble."

"Huh? Snake? Is that you?"

"Yeah, listen there is one the one way to get in. Do you see anything around the gates?"

"Yeah look like there a open window next to the gate that I can slip in. Wait!? How do you know where I'm at if you're in my mind?"

"Hm, more weird stuff I don't get, but lets just go with it."

"Fine. It look like the window is my best choice."

"Good call me if you need my help, rookie."

Twilight snap back into realty and saw she was still standing in the ally. She look over to the open window then back at the guards. She had to move them away from the gate so she can get to the window. Press her back on the wall, Twilight use her magic and pick up a rock on the other side of the ally. When the guards look away she threw the rock and made a loud sound that cause both guards to turn to it.

"Who there?" one call out.

"Let go check it out." the other one said and both of them left the post. Twilight then swiftly but quietly ran to the open window an slip inside.

* * *

Hey everyone. I just what to let you all know something. Due to that I be doing Mega Mare Dash I thought why not give another game crossover a try. Due to that everyone thinks that future Twilight might look like Solid Snake because of how she dress, I thought I use that, only the sneak suit is like Snake sneak suit from MGS1 and no eye patch. All of Twilight attack come from her horn and her knife is only use when she info from the guards. Also Dusklight Sparkle is a OC I came up with.

At first Dusklight was going to be an male pony that look like Twilight but due to a picture I fond, I change Dusklight to a filly that look like Trixie only she doesn't speak in third person and has Twilight cutie mark. So in other words, Dusklight Sparkle is Liquid Snake and Twilight is Solid Snake.

That means their code name are Liquid Dusk and Solid Twili. If you what I'll just change them both to Liquid Sparkle and Solid Sparkle. And Yes I'll Twilight friends will be rescue before Twilight fight Dusklight. It do have some of my own ponies that Twilight will fight. The first one up is Shooter Draw, the faster magic caster unicorn. And after him is Fire Storm, a pony who can turn into flames like Twilight one did. After that, I'm still thinking.

Anyway Please R&R! Thanks and hope you enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

Twilight land on the floor and hind behind a pillar. And just in time too. A day guard just walk to where was standing. Twilight waited until he walk away. If she was right her friends might be in the prisons at the bottom of the castle. She peek from behind the pillar and saw no more guards, but still had to stick to the shadows. She then waited until the day guard came back and she grab him just like the night guard.

"Where are the prisoners being held?" She ask in a strong voice.

"In the prisons below the castle." he said.

Twilight knew that so she ask again, "I know they are in the prisons, I asking you which prisons are they in?!"

"Cells 237 and 239." The guard said.

"Thanks." Twilight said and knock him out. She move him to the pillar and walk up to the doors. If she remember the door in the top leans to throne room. The door on the left leans to the ball room and the princesses rooms. the door on the right leans to the garden and the bottom door leans to the prisons. Twilight walk to the bottom door and open it slowly. She peek inside and then slip in when she saw it was clear.

She follow hallway and came to the stairs. She walk down slowly not wanting to much noise. It took about 10 minutes to get down and quickly hind as a night guard post back and front between to cell doors. Twilight knew she had to get the guard away from the doors so she back to the stairs and call Snake.

"Hey Snake you there?"

"Yeah what up?"

"I fond my friends only the guard kept going in between the cells and I can't get close."

"Hm, try knocking on something."

"What?"

"Sometimes by making a noise the guards will leave their post to see what making it and you can take him down once he close."

"Hm, sound good I'll give it a try."

"I know you aren't the kind of one to do this but if you have more then one guard place a trap before marking a noise and the will walk into it taking them both down."

"I'll remember that if it comes to it."

Twilight walk forward a bit and tap her hoof of the wall. The guard heard it and said, "Who there?" He walk forward as Twilight press herself on the wall. The guard walk pass her and Twilight jump him. She grab him and threw him to the ground hard. Twilight then search him and fond the keys.

She walk up to cell 237 and open it. She look inside and saw her friends. Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike surrounded Fluttershy. Twilight waited until one of them spoke.

"Ok who ever you are, I not going down with out a fight!" Rainbow Dash said and flew at Twilight. Twilight grab Rainbow out reach hoof and flip her to the ground. Now that Rainbow Dash was closer she could see her attack face.

"Twilight?" She ask. Twilight nods and the rest walk up to her.

"Well eat my hat, it is Twilight." Apple Jack said.

"Wow! What a surprise Twilight, I didn't think you would save us." Pinkie said happily.

"It good to see you darling but what are you wearing?" Rarity ask.

"It a Sneak suit Rarity, it aloud me to sneak across the most noisy place without give myself away." Twilight explain.

"Um, Twilight what that on your back hoof?" Fluttershy ask.

Twilight look down and draw her knife.

"It a Knife Fluttershy, I only use it to get the guards to talk and it work really well." Twilight said. She put it back and then said, "I got to find the Princesses so I'll be right back." She turn to walk out only to see the Night guard standing there. He charge at Twilight who move to the side. He stop and turn to throw a hoof punch. Twilight block it and threw one back, then she threw another one and on then two kicks that knock him back to the ground.

Twilight check him and stood back up. "Don't worry he fine, just his head will hurt after he gets up." She said.

They left the cell, which Twilight lock back up. The walk until they reach cell 239. Twilight unlock that door and saw both Princesses stand on their hoofs and their horns ready.

"Princess Celestia and Luna, it me, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said quickly. They both stop and look at her. Celestia was the first to look pass the new look to see her student.

"Twilight Sparkle? How did you get here?" she ask.

"And why do you look almost like the time you sneak into the castle?" Luna ask as well.

"It a long story, but listen do you know who did this?" Twilight ask back.

"No dud, it was Trixie." Rainbow Dash ask.

"Wait Trixie, not can't be right Rainbow Dash I heard it was an pony who calls herself Dusklight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"Hold on a second there Sugar cube, did you just said Dusklight Sparkle? Is it your full name Twilight Sparkle?" Apple Jack ask.

"I know. I confuse as well." Twilight agree. Celestia and Luna look at each other before Celestia ask, "How did you hear about Dusklight Sparkle, Twilight?"

"From one of Luna's night guards. I fond one out side in the day time so I ask him about it." Twilight answer.

"And how did you ask a night guard that won't talk to the Princesses?" Rainbow Dash ask.

Before Twilight could answer Celestia spoke up,

"Twilight I think it time we tell you something." She said and the Mane Six turn to her.

"A long time ago before Luna became Nightmare Moon, with was a great war between the Ponies and the Griffins. It was long and I'm afraid also deathly as well. However a Unicorn was choose to take a important mission. His name was Sunlight Sparkle. He was unlike any unicorn we seen. He sneak into the Griffins home land and weaken their forces. He was a world hero, but he lost an eye during his mission, Three Months later he create two unicorn from his DNA. He call the clones Twinkie Stars. They were his daughters, and their names was Dusklight Sparkle and Twilight Sparkle."

"Wait what?"

"Yes Twilight, you are one of the clones of Sunlight. However you and your twin sister was spit at birth. We don't know were Dusklight went but you was sent to a family that took you in. Sunlight knew you will grow up being a normal unicorn he hope for the same for Dusklight. However Dusklight was rise different then you and now she attacking the castle."

"That not all I heard she working in some kind of new weapon."

"New Weapon? What is it?"

"That the thing I don't even know."

"Well what even it is, she must be stop."

"Hold on! What about Sunlight? Who know the one Twilight clone from?"

"No pony know what happen to him Rainbow Dash. He just disappear after Twilight was taking in by her family."

Twilight look away thinking about everything she was told. A clone, her? Dose that means she not a real unicorn? Twilight look down sadly.

"Hey listen here Twili just because your a clone of another pony doesn't mean your not our friend." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah Twilight your still our friend forever!" Pinkie cheer.

"While I'll say it awesome your an clone, but you are still Twilight." Rainbow Dash add.

"Yes Twilight, we won't leave you." Fluttershy said.

"Yes Daring, We are friend not because of what you are, but who you are." Rarity said as well.

Twilight smile. "Thank girls.", she said, "And I change my mind on something."

"What that?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"My codename, is was Solid Twili, but now it Solid Sparkle and I going to stop Dusklight." She said in her strong voice.

"Wow! Nice voice Twilight." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight just smile before hearing Snake voice in her head.

"Twilight you need to move now."

"Huh? Why?"

"No time just move it, you and your friends are not alone in the prisons."

"Hey Twilight are you this us Girl?" Apple Jack ask bringing Twilight out of her talk with Snake.

Twilight quickly look away and peek out the cell door. She saw no pony but knew it was not save.

"You all need to get out of here, now." Twilight said using her strong voice. Everypony look at her before Twilight pull her head back in as a beam hit the side of the door.

"What in the hay was that?!" Rainbow cried out.

"Well I never thought some pony would dodge my magic beams. You are quick Twilight Sparkle." a voice answer Rainbow Dash.

Twilight step out and saw a white unicorn with a cowboy hat that looks like Apple Jack only with a star on it and a shooting beam as his cutie mark. He also stood on to hoofs as well. Twilight look at him and ready her own horn.

"Who are you?" She ask.

"Me? My name is Shooting Draw, the fastest magic caster you ever seen." He said.

"At lease he did said he was the faster flyer." Rainbow Dash said mostly to herself.

"Everypony get out of here." Twilight said.

"Wait? What? Twilight we aren't leave you to fight that pony alone." Rarity said wanting to help.

"I said get out of here!" Twilight shouted surprising her friends.

They back away and Celestia spoke up.

"We might as well listen to her, she what to fight alone, we must let her." She said.

"But what if she gets hurt?" Fluttershy ask scare.

"Some thing tells me she will be just fine." Celestia said remembering went Sunlight wanted to fight alone. The other didn't question her and left the two alone in the Prisons. After they left Shooting spoke up.

"To tell you the truth I want to fight you one-on-one, Twilight." he said.

"That makes two of us and it Solid Sparkle." Twilight agree.

"Yes, well this place is two small for us to fight in and Dusklight doesn't want the castle ruin, so I have just the place." Shooting said and cast a spell. Twilight close her eyes when a bright light cover the area. When she open them she saw she was stand in a open field with six giant boulders. Three in front of her and three behind her.

(**Phantom Fan 21: **Think of the battlefield from the first boss from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, if you play it that is.)

Twilight look around before spotting Shooting in front of her.

"Now I what this to be a fair duel, no spells just beams and no aiming at the head." he said.

"Sounds fair enough." Twilight said.

"Well now Solid Sparkle ready to begin?" Shooting ask.

"Let's get this over with." Twilight said look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

Twilight hind behind one of the boulder as Shooting fire a beam at her. She fire one back and hind again quickly. Shooting also took cover and waiting for Twilight to peek out. Twilight did peek out only her eye was show to see where he was. He remember this was a fair duel and held his attack.

Twilight look around trying to figure out had she can drive shooting out of hiding. She look up in the trees and spot three nest in each tree. Looking an bit hard, Twilight saw they were bee hives. Shooting didn't say that can't use other things in their fight, so she fire a beam at the hive above Shooting. The hive fell and the bees flew out angrily and attack Shooting who was close to them.

"AHG! Get away from me!" Shooting said trying to get rid of the bees. Doing so cause him to move out to the open. Twilight took her time and fire her beam and hit Shooting. "Ahg! Not bad Solid Sparkle." He said and ran behind another boulder. Twilight ran to the boulder next to her and dive roll as she dodge Shooting shot. She fire back to force him to take cover. Twilight stop the bee hive again but before she could aim at it Shooting ran back to the boulder he hind at the start of the fight.

Twilight follow him and dive roll again to dodge his shot. She peek out to see where he was. Shooting was also peeking out of his hiding place as well. Then at the same time, Twilight and Shooting ran to the next boulder. Twilight quickly aim for the bee hive in the tree and shot it down. Once again the bees attack Shooting driving him into the open. Twilight fire again and hit Shooting. "Gah! You're pretty good." He said and hind again.

Twilight hind as well and peek out, but pull away fast as a beam come her way. "Hey! I thought you said no head shots!" Twilight shouted.

"You been shooting bee hives, I said magic beams only!" Shooting yell back.

_'So he breaking his own rules because I'm shooting bee hives? He should have look around the battlefield before we fought.'_ Twilight thought.

Since shecan't peek anymore she decide to listen to his hoof steps. A good thing too. The CQC book even had stuff about using other methods that can help. Still even since she read that book she felt like she wasn't Twilight Sparkle, was felt like somepony else. She heard Shooting running to the next boulder and follow him. This time he was shooting before she reach the boulder, but she was quick enough to dodge the attack. She only got a second to peek out of the boulder to see which tree he was at. It was the one was the one with the bee hive.

She fire quickly and heard Shooting scream as the bees attack him again. Twilight jump out and fire her beam again. As soon as the beam hit Shooting Draw, he fell over and there was another flash of light.

* * *

Twilight open her eyes to see she was back in the prisons. She then saw Shooting lying on the ground. She careful walk up to him and check his neck for signs of live. He was still breathing. Twilight move away and walk up stairs.

At the top she saw her friends and the Princesses there peeking out the door. She quickly walk up to them and peek out as well.

There stood a unicorn that look like Trixie but, stood on her back hoofs and wear a long brown cloak. Twilight listen as she spoke to another pony.

"We lost contact with Shooting Draw." A night guard reported.

"No matter I know who behind this." The Unicorn said.

"You do?" The night guard ask surprise.

"Yes, It my dear old Twin Sister, Twilight Sparkle." The Unicorn answer.

Twilight eyes widen. _'This is Dusklight Sparkle, my twin sister? But why does she look like Trixie instead of me or a little bit like Sunlight?'_ She thought. She need to ask the Princesses about it once it was clear to go out.

"I need more time to finish the weapon, so don't like any pony stop me from working unless it something about my sister." Dusklight order.

"Yes Ma'am!" The night guard answer and return to his post. Dusklight turn to walk away but stop a the door to the Prisons. Twilight wasn't sure, but it felt like Dusklight was looking at her. A grin appear on her face and remove a bit of the cloak showing her cutie mark. Twilight was surprise. She had the same cutie mark as her! Dusklight drop the cloak and walk away.

Once it was clear everypony step out into the room.

"See I told you Trixie was behind this." Rainbow Dash said.

"That wasn't Trixie, Rainbow Dash, that was Dusklight." Twilight said.

"WHAT?!" Her friends yell.

"Yes, Dusklight Sparkle the other Twinkie Star." Celestia agree.

"And I saw her cutie mark. It look just like mine." Twilight added.

"But how can two ponies have the same cutie mark?" Pinkie ask

"It was the way she and Twilight was born, Sunlight hope when they met of for so long they will become like true sisters, but not it doesn't look like it is going to happen." Celestia explain.

"So they both are gifted in magic?" Rarity ask.

"Looks that way.", Twilight said, "listen, I may have recuse all of you but my mission is not done yet."

"What do you mean Twili?" Apple Jack ask.

"The castle is still under Dusklight control and she still working on that weapon, I need to stop her and save Canerlot." Twilight explain.

"Hey don't you what some help?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"No Rainbow Dash, I have to do it alone.", Twilight answer, "I have an sneak suit on so I can pass the guards easily, but all of you will get caught again if you are seen."

Rainbow Dash wasn't going to give up but Luna spoke up before she did.

"We must let her do what she what for now Lady Rainbow Dash." She said.

"Yes, we must get even pony in Canerlot not under Dusklight control to some place save until Canerlot is back to normal." Celestia agree.

Rainbow Dash pouts but, agrees with the Princesses.

"After all this is over you have to tell us how you got that sneak suit and that headband on your head." She said.

"It a Bandana Rainbow, but I will tell you girls everything." Twilight said.

Her Friends hug her and the Princesses bow to her and all of them left. Only Spike stay to talk to Twilight some more.

"Are you sure you can handle this along Twilight? I mean no pony here see you as a friend anymore." Spike ask.

"Spike you worry to much, I'll be fine and beside I'm not real alone." Twilight answer.

Spike rise an eyebrow but shook it off. He ran to the other and then turn back to wave.

Twilight wave back and watch as her friends walk out the gate. Once they were gone Snake talk.

"Not real alone huh?"

"Like they are going to believe I have a creature talking to me in my head?"

"... Good Point."

"Any way I better find out what Dusklight is building so I can stop it before she finish it."

Twilight pull her mind back into realty again and walk back to the doors. She knew Dusklight had to be in the throne room so it will have to wait. She look at the door to the Ball and the Princesses Rooms. Maybe there clues there. She decided to check it out to see.

* * *

Twilight walk though the door and press herself on the wall. She quietly walk along the wall until she came to a open space full with boxes. Twilight spotted an open box that look like it can fold up so she can carried it. She grab it and was able to fix it in one of the pockets her sneak suit had. She was surprise that it folded really small and look to unfold just as easily as folding it. Twilight duck behind the boxes to give her more cover.

She slowly move along the boxes and stop when she hear hoof steps. Twilight peek out and saw a Day Guard walking along the boxes. She pull back and back away. She was going to have to find another way around. Then felt somepony behind her. She turn around and saw a Night Guard.

"Hey you are you?!" He shouted causing the Day Guard to hear him. Twilight act by grabbing the Night Guard Spear and disarm him before throwing him over her shoulder and then ran to find a place to hind. Twilight look but fond no hind places. She saw an place in between the boxes and quickly thought of a plan.

The two ran up to the area Twilight was in, but once they were there the fond no trace of Twilight.

"Hey? Where did she go?" The Night Guard ask.

"Spit up and search the area." The Day Guard said.

The two guards spit up and walk away. Little did they know a box started to move. It walk away from them and move out of sight.

Then the box come off. Only it wasn't a box, it was Twilight!

_'I can't believe that work! They fell for it!' _Twilight cheer in her head. She quickly got back to what she had to do and quietly sneak out of the room, staying out of sight of the two guards.

* * *

Twilight soon reach the door leading to Celestia room. She knew it was wrong to enter Celestia room without her say so, but if there are clue to what Dusklight was building then she had little choice.

She open the door and walk in. Then she started to search, but fond noting. Then she heard something behind her. She quickly duck and roll away as a hoof try to hit and stomp her. She then draw her knife and block a white horn that was about to sab her. Then she saw the face of her attacker.

"Shining Armor?" She ask.

"Twilight?" He ask back.

Twilight nods and put her knife away. Then Shining gave her a bear hug.

"Twilight Sparkle what are you doing?" He ask her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She answer as her brother let go.

"Well I heard that the castle was taking over and I came to check it out, look like the rumors are true after all." He answer.

"Yes, I came here to save my friends and the Princesses." Twilight said and went back to looking for clues.

"The Princesses?! Are they safe?" Shining ask in surprise.

"They are fine, they along with my friends are freeing anypony not under mind control." She said not looking up.

"Mind Control?" Shining ask again.

"Yeah, Dusklight has both Night and Day guards under her control and a weapon she trying to finish." Twilight said.

"Dusklight huh? Guess that the one behind all this." Shining guess.

Twilight stop searching and turn to her brother.

"There one more thing Shining armor, her full name is Dusklight Sparkle and she my twin sister." She said sadly.

"What?! Twin sister!?" Shining ask in surprise.

"There more, we both are clones of a unicorn name Sunlight Sparkle." Twilight added.

"Wait you're a clone of my war hero?!" Shining ask.

"Even if I am, I'm still your sister." Twilight said. Shining smile and help Twilight look for clues.

* * *

Does any one know what Dusklight is working on? And remember this is like the first MGS game. The next boss fight is coming up. and I'm working on another story right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

Twilight and Shining Armor left Celestia room finding noting about the weapon Dusklight was working on. Shining was still trying to get all the stuff Twilight said about her and Dusklight. Is it true they are really Twins sisters and she not really his brother? And why did some pony make clones of Sunlight Sparkle and why Twilight was so into stop her alone? Those questions just won't leave him alone, but knew no matter what they will always be brother and sister. Twilight and Shining walk down the hallway and came to Luna room.

They enter and started looking for clues there. As they look, Shining decide to ask Twilight something.

"Hey Twilight, um I was wondering what going to happen after all this is over?" He said.

Twilight thought about it and answer, "I might just forget the whole thing and just be myself."

"Hm, I don't think it be that easy Twilight." Shining said. Twilight turn to her brother.

"I'm still trying to forget the Changeling takeover on my wedding day, but I haven't been the same since then." He explain. Twilight look away. She still remember that day too.

"What I'm saying is, you will try to forget it, but a new part of you will change, like the time you made friends. You spend more time around them instead of in books." Shining explain again.

Twilight look away and went back to searching. Shining sign and added, "You're changing already." Twilight look back at Shining but he started to look for clues again.

"Hm, you know he right."

"Snake have you been listening this whole time?"

"Sure, I'm a part of you now."

"Since when?"

"Since you read my book."

"Wait, you're Solid Snake?!"

"Yep, just call me Snake, Solid Sparkle."

Twilight roll her eyes and kept searching. After a while they fond noting again and left the room.

"Guess all the left is the ball room." Twilight said.

"Yes, listen Twilight, I have to get going. I need to find the Princesses and check to see if the haven't ran into trouble." Shining said.

"Okay, just be careful." Twilight said and hug him. Shining hug back and started to walk away.

"Hey Shining Armor!" Twilight call out in her strong voice. Shining turn back to Twilight.

"While on this mission, just call me Solid Sparkle." She said. Shining look surprise then nods and walk out of Twilight sight. Twilight turns and sneaks to the ball room.

* * *

Meanwhile Shooting Draw was talk to Dusklight Sparkle.

"She was pretty good, she did just as well as you did." he said.

"Yes and to think our father gave us our own ways to live." Dusklight said walk pass Shooting.

"She is still here even after her friends was recuse." Shooting said as well.

"No doubt to stop me from finishing my weapon.", Dusklight said, "It only a matter of time, I need somepony to slow her down until I'm done."

"No worries Firestorm is waiting for her as we speak." Shooting said.

"Firestorm?", Dusklight ask, "He powerful but, lacks the will power to beat her."

"He'll do anything to help control his rage." Shooting said.

"Yes, and he was control it and stop me sister." Dusklight said, "By the way, what is my sister calling herself?"

"I heard her tell her friends that she what to go by Solid Sparkle." Shooting answer.

"Solid Sparkle? Using Solid Snake code name huh, Twilight Sparkle. To bad I have my own. It Liquid Sparkle from Liquid Snake, Snake brother." She said.

"Well, I see my brother has fond an new body as well." Said a voice.

"Yes Liquid, your fight with Snake will happen, it bad they don't know how to work together." Dusklight said.

"Of course your sister has no clue a who you really are." Liquid said.

"One think I hate is being confuse with another pony but, I guess it can't be help. Father had no way of knowing there was going to be one born to look like me." Dusklight said.

"Yes what do you say, we get back to work?" Liquid ask.

"Yes let's and Shooting, keep me update on Twilight." Dusklight said and walk away.

* * *

Twilight enter the ball room and look around. Twilight didn't like the quiet on the air.

"Hey Snake, do you have a feeling something back is going to happen?"

"Yeah, don't let your guard down."

Twilight look around some more before spotting a read pony with an orange mane and tail with a flame as his cutie mark.

"So you have come Twilight Sparkle, or should I call you Solid Sparkle?" He said.

"Who are you?" Twilight ask.

"I'm Firestorm, a pony who can turn into flames at will. I heard you can too." He said.

"I can but, I can't control it." Twilight said.

"Well then, let fight. I what to see if you can beat fire with fire!" Firestorm said and Twilight watch as his mane and tail turn into flames and his red fur coat turn white just like she did when she first use it. Twilight ready her horn as Firestorm walk up to her.

"Taste the power of the flames, Solid Sparkle!" He shouted.

Twilight quickly ran away as Firestorm threw a fire ball. Twilight duck under an table and call Snake.

"Snake I need some help here."

"What can I do? I in your mind."

"Give me a hit on how to beat him, I can't get close to use anything CQC's."

"Hm, don't you know any spells that will put out the fire?"

"I'm not that type of unicorn."

"Well there has to be something, it not like you can just cover him or anything."

"That it! Thanks Snake!"

Twilight look over to an sheet and thought of an plan.

_'If I can cover Firestorm with that sheet I might get close enough to use some CQC's before he gets free.' _Twilight thought and use her magic to grab the sheet.

She stay in her hiding place and wait until Firestorm walk close to her. Once he was, Twilight cover him with the sheet.

"WHAT?! My flames!" Firestorm shouted. Twilight then ran up to him and started punching and kicking, then end it with a grab to the head and slam him to the ground. Twilight ran when she saw the sheet turn red. She took cover as a ring of fire blew for Firestorm.

"Very Smart, Solid Sparkle. Can you do it again?" He ask. Twilight pick up another sheet and waiting until he got close again and cover him. Twilight ran out and attack him again until she slam his head off the ground. Twilight ran of cover again before a ring of fire blew from Firestorm.

"You have use the last sheet, Solid Sparkle! Now we fight outside!" He yell and build up flame before release it and knocking Twilight through a window she was close to.

She sat up and watch as Firestorm walk in through the broken window she just went through. She quickly roll away to dodge a fireball that was throw at her. She fire a magic beam back, but Firestorm flames put a shield around him to block it.

"Ahg! Snake I need your help! We are outside this time."

"Hm, you know this place better then I do, maybe there something that you can use?"

"Hm, wait! I think I remember something. Celestia has a fountain near by she just build, maybe if I can get Firestorm in it I can put out his flames."

"Not bad, but how are you going to get him to take a drink?"

"I'll think of something."

"You are starting to sound like me, rookie."

Twilight quickly look for the fountain and saw it not to far away. That one part of her plan done, now she just has to get Firestorm to fall in it. Then she put up her magic shield to block another fireball the was close to hitting her. She ran from Firestorm and stop in front of the fountain. She was luckily, it was full with water, but it was turn off.

_'Blast! I can only get him once! I have to make it count.' _Twilight thought and turn back to Firestorm.

Firestorm stop walk and look at Twilight.

_'She has the same eyes as Dusklight. She really is her twin sister. Maybe she is the one who can stop these flames.' _Firestorm thought and brought more flames out of him.

"Let see if you can dodge my Flame Rush!" He shouted and started to run.

Twilight stood in her place waiting.

_'Come on, Keep coming at me.'_ Twilight thought as she really her horn again. Firestorm started to move faster and Twilight horn glow brighter as well. Then Snake appear next to Twilight shouting, "NOW!" And Twilight fire. The magic beam hit Firestorm in the eyes causing to be blind for a few seconds. But that all Twilight needs. Once he was close Twilight grab one of his hoof and flip him into the fountain.

Smoke arise from the fountain as Twilight back away. That when she notice Snake right by her, but only for a second. He disappear before she could ask him how he got there. Twilight then heard something coming from the fountain. She draw her Knife. She look at it.

_'I got to start remembering I have it on me.' _She thought before look back at the Fountain. Firestorm climb out and fell to the ground all wet. He was back to normal, but Twilight didn't let her guard down. Firestorm stood up and try to call his flames again, but they never came.

Finally her fell over and lay there looking at Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle, my flame can now rest easily." He said. Twilight just look at him holding her knife, but she was confuse. Why did he thank her?

"You see and long time ago, Flame Ponies were once a fear race. They burn anything that get in their way. They were unstoppable! But had only two weakness."

"Water."

"Yes and the ones they love. Flame Ponies may be fear, but once somepony understand them, that can be great friends. Tell me Twilight Sparkle, how did you become a Flame Pony?"

"When I was trying to figure out something about one of my friends, I trying everything. Once there was trouble and me and two of my friends went to go help another one of my friends. After we save her, I discover that was not the reason we were there. I was so mad that I just wanted to burn everything down and before I knew it my tail and mane was on fire and my fur coat turn white. Then a second later I turn back to normal."

"I see, maybe after I rest a bit, I'll teach you to use the power of the flames."

Twilight look at Firestorm and then ask, "Firestorm, what is Dusklight working on?"

"All I know is that the weapon will destroy any place it what but, I do not know of the name." He answer. Then he reach into his mane and pull out a key.

"Here, This key will unlock the door leading to the garden." He said giving Twilight the key. Twilight took it and look at him.

"Why are you helping me and telling me all this?" She ask.

"Heh! We are both the same, we both don't have full control over our flame powers, but we are both being use as a tool.", Firestorm explain, "I'm being use by Dusklight and you are being use by something else, but I don't know what it is. Hm, I'm tried now, I think I'll get some sleep. Don't forget I'll well teach you how to use your flames Solid Sparkle."

Twilight stood back up and walk from Firestorm and thought about what he said. Twilight stop and look back. He was sleeping. Twilight smile and decide to think on Dusklight weapon instead.

_'I need to make a note to visit Firestorm while he in prison.'_ She thought before walking back inside.

* * *

Well that boss number two. The third one might tell Twilight a little bit about Snake, but I might change that. I have be seeing no reviews on this book. So I'll ask again. Does any one know what Dusklight is building? It ok if you don't know but I did give a hit in this chapter. And any Metal Gears fan should know Liquid should appear. Twilight won't met him until later in the story. Also I'll be glad to answer any questions you have about my story. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

Twilight walk back in the castle and saw some of the guards, only the blue glow in their eyes were gone. They look at Twilight then draw their spears. "Stand down, it Twilight." Shining said walking up to her. Twilight smile and hug Shining when he was close.

"As soon as I got back in the castle I saw the guards shaking their heads like they woke up from a dream. I fill them up on what happen and they are sorry if the did anything to hurt you." He explain. Twilight nods and looks back at Firestorm.

"Shining, can you let me visit that pony over there? He was just being just use by Dusklight to do the bad things he did." Twilight said still feeling sorry about him. Shining look at Twilight eyes and saw the look in her eyes. She did feel sorry about him.

"Sure." He said,

"And one more thing, no of them hit me. I was sneaking pass them and two of them fell for a trick." Twilight said.

"What was that?" Shining ask.

"I was spotted by one of them and hind myself in a box." Twilight smile. The Night and Day guards turn to the two that was blushing at the action that they remember. Everypony bust out laughing not believing they fell for the oldest trick in the book. Twilight look around, this wasn't all the night and day guards, the others must still be under mind control. Two guards carry Firestorm and took him to the prisons. Twilight watch as he was taking away and Snake spoke up.

"Still feel sorry for him?"

"Yeah, I guess he just want to have a friend, he look lonely."

"Hm, guess I can't disagree with you there, but what did he mean by you are being use? I'm not using you at all I'm just giving help."

"I don't know Snake. We do have a clue are what Dusklight is working on but it still doesn't tell us what is."

"Well, better started looking for my clues."

Twilight was brought out her talk with Snake when Shining tap her shoulder. "Are you ok Twily? You stood there like you were in another world or something."

"I'm fine Shining, just thinking on what Firestorm told me after the fight we had." She answer.

"And I said you did a good job at it, Dear Sister." said a voice that cause everypony to look up.

"Dusklight Sparkle!" Twilight yell and ready her horn.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your own twin sister? Though we don't look alike, we still are." Dusklight said.

"What ever are you building we will stop you!" Shining yell as all the guards ready their horns and spears.

"HA!HA!HA! You ready think so, huh?" Dusklight said, then turn to Twilight.

"So tell me dear sister had is it like to find out you are a clone of a war hero?" She ask.

Twilight just stood there not saying anything. Dusklight laugh.

"You was told right, Solid Sparkle?" she ask.

Twilight just stood there looking at her.

"Well I hope you have fun with the fight with Firestorm." Dusklight said. The two Sparkles stare at each other before Dusklight spoke again.

"I too have a code name. It Liquid Sparkle." She said.

"Liquid Sparkle?" Twilight ask.

"Did she just said Liquid?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Dammit, That not good."

"What do you mean?"

"Liquid is the name of my twin brother, only I don't see him as my brother."

"Talking to Solid Snake, dear sister?" Dusklight ask bring her out of her thoughts.

"What how did you..." Twilight ask surprise.

"I too have an snake inside me, only thing is he a Liquid Snake and he want to talk to you all." Dusklight said and close her eyes. When she open them an new look in her eyes.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle." Dusklight said, only Twilight had feeling this is not Dusklight.

"You must be Liquid Snake." She guess.

"I see my brother has told about me." Liquid spoke through Dusklight.

Twilight just stood there, knowing she can't do anything yet. Liquid smile.

"You and Snake can switch as well, you just have to learn how to work together." He said.

"What are you talking about Dusklight?" Shining ask.

"Heh, heh, why don't you ask your sister?" Liquid ask back.

Shining turn to Twilight, who was growling at Dusklight and Liquid.

"Well I had my talk, farewell for now Twilight Sparkle and Brother." Liquid said before turn back to Dusklight.

"So had I, time to go and we will met again dear sister." Dusklight said before casting a bright light that blind them for a second. When they can see again Dusklight was gone. Shining turn back to Twilight who now look like she was lost in her mind, but really was talking to Snake again

"So that Liquid Snake your brother?"

"Yes, but like I said before I don't see him as my brother."

"Well I don't see Dusklight as my sister, I have a family."

"Listen Twilight you aren't the only one that a clone. Me and Liquid as clones as well."

"What?"

"We are clones of a war hero too, his name is Big Boss."

"Big Boss, who that?"

"Big Boss was a war hero like I said. He even train me a bit. Then I later discover he was my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, but he really didn't treat me like a son. I was always out on the battle field, so I never knew until he told me himself. And there more. I was able to kill him, twice."

"You kill your own father twice?! But why?!"

"Sorry Twilight but I can tell you, I promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok I understand."

"Hey Twilight, we need to talk." Shining interrupt the two.

Twilight was brought out of the talk with Snake and turn to her brother.

"Sorry Shining, but what Dusklight and Liquid say are true, I have a Snake in me. A Solid Snake." Twilight said.

"And can he talk to us as well." Shining ask.

"No. Only to me. Like Liquid said we have to learn how to do it." Twilight answer.

Shining look at her. Then look back at the guards. They too was confuse by all this. Twilight look away, inside hear mind she could hear Snake grunt. Shining then put a hoof on her shoulder and turn her around and gave her a big hug.

"Snake or not, You and him are allies in my book." He said still hugging her. Twilight started to tear up and hug him back.

"Twilight!" a voice carried out. Twilight let go and turn to her friends that come running up to her.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Twilight ask.

"We got worry so we came to check on you, Darling." Rarity said.

"Whoa, what happen here?!" Rainbow Dash said looking around.

"Well I was fighting a pony name Firestorm who can turn himself into flames like I once did and we kind of thrash the place during the fight I guess." Twilight explain.

"Wowe! A pony that can turn into fire!" Pinkie yell.

"Wait, what going on here? At first you're sneaking past the guards and now they look confuse?" Apple Jack ask once she notice the guards.

"It not that they are confuse on what they were doing, they are confuse about Twilight and Dusklight." Shining answer.

"Well I can understand Dusklight by what about Twilight?" Rainbow Dash ask.

Twilight explain the whole meting with Dusklight and to them about Liquid and Snake. After she was done her friends were highly surprise.

"But Twilight, aren't you afraid of Snakes?" Fluttershy ask.

"He not an snake at all, Fluttershy.", Twilight said, "His name is Snake, Solid Snake."

"And who is this Liquid guy?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"From what I know, he's Snake's brother. He also call's himself Liquid Snake." Twilight answer.

"So you and Dusklight have brothers inside you?" Rarity ask.

"Like me and Dusklight, they are twins, but Snake doesn't see him as his brother." Twilight said.

"Really? That new." Rainbow Dash said.

"And like me and Dusklight they are clones of a war hero." Twilight said.

They guards heard that part.

"Wait you are a clone of a war hero?" One of them ask.

"Twilight maybe a clone but she still my sister." Shining said.

"We understand that captain, but which war hero is she a clone of?" Another ask.

"Sunlight Sparkle." Twilight answer.

That caught all the guards by surprise. "A clone of Sunlight Sparkle?!" They all shouted.

"And so is Dusklight, that why she calls me sister." Twilight added. The guards talk along themselves for a while.

Then they bow went Celestia and Luna walk in. They walk up to Twilight and Celestia smile.

"A clone or not, Sunlight hope for the best for you and even if this Solid Snake inside you is welcome here." She said.

Twilight nods and heard Snake scoff. She roll her eyes before remembering no pony can see him. She blush and smile sheepishly at her mistake.

"Snake said something?" Celestia ask smiling.

"No, just scoff." Twilight answer.

Celestia slowly shook her head but smile none less. Twilight then look away. She had a mission to complete. She had time to think what Dusklight told her later, right now she had to get more clues on the weapon she was building. She turn back to Celestia.

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia, but I need to get going. I have to find out what Dusklight is building." Twilight ask and Celestia nods. Twilight walk pass them and stop at her friends.

"Go get them Twili." Apple Jack said.

"Show that Dusklight who boss." Rainbow Dash added.

"Be careful" Fluttershy said meekly.

"And hope Snake keeps you clean, because I what to see if I can make a sneak suit of my own." Rarity said. Twilight roll eyes and Snake did the same.

"And maybe your new twin sister will become friends and we can throw a huge party!" Pinkie said hyper as usually.

"Snake said he doubt that and I agree with him." Twilight said. Pinkie pouted but had another idea.

"Not now Pinkie, we got to stop Dusklight and Liquid." Twilight said and walk pass them. She stop at the door and look back at everypony and smile. Then walk put the door.

* * *

Twilight walk down the hallway and enter the main room. She walk to the door that lead to the garden. She unlock it and enter the door. As soon as she did, the sheath mode came back to her. She lower herself to the ground and walk slowly across the hall. She enter a room the was full with mind control guards. She got on her belly and crawl along the floor. She crawl until she reach the next door.

She enter and quickly walk through the next room. There was one guard there. So she sneak behind him and drew her knife and grab him.

"What is going on here? How did Dusklight know where I was?" She said in her strong voice.

The guard was scare and answer, "She has her ways of watching somepony, but I don't know how."

"Twilight kept her grip on him and ask, "What do you know about the weapon Dusklight is working on?"

"Not a whole lot, but I did hear that somepony told her about it, but there was no name on who." He answer.

"I believe you." Twilight said and knock the guard out. She hind him behind some boxes and sneak away from him and fond a place to hide.

"Snake, did you think Liquid told Dusklight about the weapon?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

"Thought you might said that."

"Well keep looking for clues."

Twilight move from her hiding place and sneak to the next room. Once she enter there an guard jump her. Twilight act fast by using her CQC to throw him off and knock him out.

"How did he know I was coming?" Twilight ask herself. She shook it off and move on. She sneak across and a few times use the box she had. Even since the jump that was on her she started to hide herself more. Snake on the other hand was trying to figure the clue Firestorm gave them. He couldn't place but it felt he knew what it was. He watch Twilight sneak across room from room trying to get to the garden and stop the next whoever was waiting for her. Snake admitted Twilight was becoming more like him. She was even using her strong voice more offed.

Twilight finally reach the door that learn to the garden. First she check herself, she wasn't hurt, her knife was still on her, and for some reason she also check her Bandana. Twilight knew check to see if Snake was ready, which he was. She open the door and step into the garden.

* * *

As soon as Twilight did, she knew she wasn't alone. Twilight look around waiting for something to happen. She knew Dusklight will send somepony to stop her, but it was to quiet. Then Twilight heard something move in the brushes, then was surround by mind control guards. Twilight draw her knife and ready her horn.

Nopony move. Twilight fond it strange that were hiding like they were waiting for her. Also like they knew she was coming.

"Well I see you made it here Solid Sparkle." said a voice from above.

Twilight look up and saw a Pegasus flying over them. She aim her horn at it.

"My, are you a quick one dear." The Pegasus said. Twilight says noting and kept her horn aim at her, while Snake use Twilight eyes to look around to make sure none of the guards sneak up on her. Then he hear something behind them.

"Twilight behind you!" He shouted. Twilight look back and saw a night running up behind her. Twilight use the CQC and held the night guard in place.

"You are good fighter.", The Pegasus said, "Everypony back off, I'll fight her alone." Twilight release the guard and look at the Pegasus.

"I'm call Physic Pegasus and there no way you can beat me because I can read you every thought." She said.

"Great another physic." Snake said in her mind.

"You deal with one before?"

"Yeah, listen I don't know if she can read your mind but I have away to help you."

"Really how?"

"I far as I know a Physic can read only one mind, so if can find away pass this barrier I can block your thoughts with my own."

"I going Rainbow Dash words here, that sounds awesome."

"Just your mind clean."

Twilight aim her horn back at Physic Pegasus and fire. Physic Pegasus move to the side and laugh. Twilight aim again and fire once more. Again Physic Pegasus dodge it. What Twilight was really doing was buying Snake some time to break the barrier so she can use her own plans while Snake fills her with false one and didn't what Physic Pegasus to find out about their plan.

Physic Pegasus then rise her hoof and lift a brush of the ground. If Twilight wasn't busy fighting, she would had a bunch of questions to ask her. Like how she can lift things without a horn, but had to keep a clear head so Snake can help her. Twilight roll out of the way of the brush and fire her horn. The shot hit Physic Pegasus and she floated in place for a bit then laugh.

Twilight ready her horn again and quickly roll away when she change at her. Physic Pegasus change at Twilight again and Twilight roll out of the way and fire her magic. Once again Physic Pegasus just floated there and laugh

"Finally, Twilight I got through! Ready yourself." Snake said. Twilight nods and then feels an new thought that wasn't hers appear. It hurt her a little but let it come. Snake full her head with and plan that said roll forward and shoot. But really Twilight plan was to roll forward and hit her form behind. Twilight let Snake thought over take her mind and Physic Pegasus read it.

"Well, that a simple plan you have Solid Sparkle but it won't stop me!" She said and cast a shield around the front of her. Then Twilight use her real plan. It work, she hit Physic Pegasus from behind.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

Twilight smile and let another one for Snake enter her mind, while cover her real plan. This went on for a few minutes until Physic Pegasus scream and fell to the ground. Twilight turns to the guards that shook their heads like they just woke up from a dream. The she turn back to Physic Pegasus who lay confuse.

"How did you beat me? I was reading your mind." She ask.

"Physic Pegasus, You didn't know but I have two minds, and you can only read one." Twilight explain.

"Two minds? How can you have two?" Physic Pegasus ask again.

"Inside my mind I have a friend that is helping me. All those thoughts you read was his, not my." Twilight said.

Physic Pegasus thought about and then said, "You are trying to figure out Dusklight weapon she right? I know what it is."

"You do? Please tell me." Twilight ask.

"I had trouble on what is, but fond it name. Dusklight call it Metal Gear." She answer.

"Metal Gear?!" Snake shouted in Twilight mind. Twilight flinch at shout.

"Snake what a Metal Gear?"

"A Metal Gear is a high dangerous weapon that can destroy anything with a simple attack. I have fought many Metal Gears and there always another one after I stop the last one."

"What! We got to warn the Princesses!"

"Maybe I can help ." Physic Pegasus said bring Twilight out of her talk with Snake.

"To find the Metal Gear, you need to head to the throne room. Behind the throne is a switch that leads to an hidden passage that will lead to a underground hanger. There is where the Metal Gear hides." She said.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Twilight ask.

"You are special, Solid Sparkle. You and Dusklight are part of a great war that happen along time ago." Physic Pegasus said.

"Twilight just looks at her and said, "You should rest. After all this maybe you can use you powers to help others."

"Help others? That sounds nice, maybe I not a freak after all." She said.

"Who can you a freak?" Twilight ask.

"Everypony. Once I fond about my powers I started to use them to show them I'm not a normal freak." She explain.

"Hey, along time ago I never had any friends. All that change when I met five pony I never thought I met and learn many things on friendship. You can too. I already think you of a friend even after all what happen." Twilight told her.

"A friend? That make you my very first friend." Physic Pegasus said and fell asleep.

Twilight smile and walk away. The guards pick up Physic Pegasus and took her to the prisons.

Twilight walk back into the castle and thought on what Physic Pegasus told her.

_'I got to tell Princess Celestia about Metal Gear.' _She thought as she walk thought the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

Twilight enter the main room were her friends and the Princesses was waiting. Rainbow Dash was the first to ask, "What you find out Twilight?"

Twilight look down and answer, "It not good. I fond out the name and Snake told me what it does."

"Well don't keep us the dark Darling, what is it?" Rarity ask next.

"The weapon Dusklight is building is a high powerful weapon that can destroy any part Equestria in one attack. It call Metal Gear and Dusklight going to use it to take over all of Equestria." She answer sadly.

"WHAT?!" Her friends shouted. The Princesses was just as surprise as the rest. Twilight then turn to the Princesses and said,"I was told that there was a hidden passage in the throne room, is that true?"

"Yes it's only use if we need to escape, but how did you know?" Celestia said and ask.

"Let's just said a Pegasus told me." Twilight said and end it there. She'll talk more about the ones she fought after all of this was over.

Celestia look surprise that Twilight didn't want to talk about the secret passage under the throne, but didn't press it.

"So how are we going to take that Metal Gear down?" Rainbow Dash ask. Twilight look at her friends.

"Sorry if I sound mean but, you're not coming with me at all." She said.

"What?! But Twilight..." Rarity started to say, but Twilight held up a hoof.

"No Rarity, I still haven't free all the guards. So you all still have a chance of getting caught again." Twilight explain.

"Now hold it right there Twi.", Apple Jack said angrily, "We were find on letting you go alone the past two time, but this time we are not sitting here waiting for you to come back."

"Apple Jack right, Twilight.", Pinkie agree, "You got our backs, now it time we have yours."

Twilight look at her friends. She was about to explain to was to dangerous for them when Rarity spoke up.

"Darling we know it dangerous but, how do we know you will come back alive?" She said. Twilight open her mouth to answer but, shut it when she didn't have one.

"See? You need help on this one, Twilight. You're not going alone this time." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight turn away and spoke to Snake.

"What do you think?"

"I agree on going alone, but your friends bring up good points."

"Yeah, I know but, I don't what them getting hurt."

"I the same way. Still maybe you can find a reason to go alone."

"Like what? Saying that Sunlight went alone on his mission and I have to do the same?"

"I didn't say that. You're smart. You figure it out."

Twilight snap back to reality after Snake left. She turn back to her friends that knew she was talking to Snake. She sign and said, "Look, I know you all what to help me, but you have to understand, I don't know what this Metal Gear will do once we find it. If I go alone there it will only attack me. If you all come...how can I stop it from hurting any of you?"

Her friends like a each other then back at Twilight.

"Did Snake tell you to say that?" Rainbow Dash ask with her eyes narrow.

"No. Those are my words. And Snake fells the same way as me." She answer.

Rainbow Dash just look at her. "We're still coming.", She said.

Twilight was losing it.

"Twilight you can't keep doing this alone, you need our help." Rarity said.

Twilight snap and use her strong voice, "You're all not coming and that finally!"

That surprise all her friends. Twilight never yells at all of them. Celestia then chose to speak up.

"Twilight, you're just like Sunlight. Always wanting to go alone and not think on what happen if you got caught." She said.

Twilight thought about. Was she really acting like Sunlight? She never seen him since she was born. She then remember that he wanted her to have a normal life, unlike him. She turn back to her friends.

"I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to yell at all of you. I just don't what to lose you after I save you." She said.

"We understand Twi, But you need help some other pony beside Snake." Apple Jack said.

"I know but please let me go alone this time and after all this I'll teach you all how to be sneaking." Twilight said.

"And those cool fighting moves?" Rainbow Dash ask. Twilight smile.

"They're call CQC, Rainbow and yes I'll teach you them." She said.

"Now we let you go this time darling, but we will help if you need it." Rarity said.

"I hope...hope you stop Dusklight." Fluttershy said meekly.

"I plan to." Twilight said and started to walk away before remembering something. She turn back to the Princesses and said, "Will you please go easy on Firestorm and Physic Pegasus? They were being use by Dusklight to do the this they did. Plus Firestorm promise to teach me how to the power flames of a Flame Pony."

Celestia was surprise. "A flame pony? but Twilight they rarely seen. And why did he said he'll teach you?" she ask.

"I think Sunlight might add a little flame pony DNA in me. Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy can tell you about it." Twilight answer and walk to the throne room.

Celestia watch as her student walk through the door to the throne room. She was starting to think telling Twilight about Sunlight was a bad idea. She was starting to be more like him then who she is.

* * *

Twilight crouch low and sneak pass two mind control guards, but they went different then the rest, they steam lazier then the ones before. _'I guess when I took out Physic Pegasus, they're not under a whole lot of mind control.' _She thought before sneaking pass them. Twilight walk across the room staying out of sight. Snake gave her tips on hiding and taking out guards. Twilight sneak pass all the guards with ease because how they act.

Twilight finally reach the doors to the throne room. She look around and saw nopony around. Which confuse her. Wasn't Dusklight trying to stop her? She open the door and enter slowly. As soon she step from the doors, they slam shut and was surround by guards. Only this time she was surround by all the mind control that was left. She was unable to attack.

"Even think why it was easy for you to sneak pass these guards?" Shooting as he step out from behind a few guards. Twilight turn to him. Shooting smile and said, "You have done well to make it here, Solid Sparkle. But now I afraid Dusklight won't be seeing you right now, so how about a nap for a bit?"

Before Twilight can answer and Snake can warn her, She was hit from behind, hard. She fell without making a sound.

_Later..._

"So she made it here?" the voice of Dusklight ask. Twilight mind was fizzy but she can still hear. She listen some more.

"Yes, And to think she your twin. You both don't look alike." the voice of Shooting said.

"I know, but father had to make sure we are twins, just he didn't think on us getting the same cutie marks." Dusklight voice said again.

"Well, what now?" Shooting voice ask.

"It steams Solid Snake has left her mind, Liquid can't find him any where in her mind." Dusklight said again.

Twilight search her mind for Snake, but couldn't find him. Twilight try to move but fond she can't. Not even use her magic.

"Look like our little unicorn is awake." Shooting said and Twilight felt herself move.

"Rise and shine Dear sister. I was hoping our next meting was going to be different, but I guess not everything goes to plan like you what it to." Dusklight said.

Twilight look around and saw she was in a place that wasn't part of the castle. Then she saw Dusklight and Shooting look at her.

Dusklight walk up to her and place a hoof on Twilight cheek. "We are the same Solid Sparkle, we are great heroes." She said.

"You're no hero.", Twilight said jerking her head away, "I save Equestria many times. I don't see you saving it."

Dusklight smile and said, "Once the weapon is finish and I show it to everypony, I will save all of Equestria."

"Your Metal Gear will not be show at all Dusklight!" Twilight spat angrily.

Dusklight turn to her in surprise but shook it off. "I won't make the same mistake as Liquid so we'll see about that, Dear sister." She said and turn to Shooting.

"You can have your fun, but don't kill her. I want to hear about her life as a clone." She said then walk away. Shooting waiting until Dusklight was gone and turn to Twilight.

"You sure give Dusklight a hard time, Twilight. I still find it hard to believe that you are her twin." He said.

"That makes two if us." Twilight said. Shooting just shook his head and walk over to what Twilight thinks was the controls.

"Dusklight wants you alive, but I can have my fun, so how about I tell you about my little toy you're on?" He said. Twilight then look at herself. Her Sneak suit was gone and so was her knife. The only thing she had was her Bandana on.

"Where the rest of my stuff?!" Twilight ask.

"Oh don't worry, they are right over there." Shooting said pointing as her sneak suit at the table close by. Then Shooting turn back to the control.

"This toy aloud powerful magic spells to shock you at high power. Of course only I can decide on how much it can use at a time. Even a little bit can kill you if you're not careful and I had to put a spell on your horn so you can't escape." Shooting explain to her.

Twilight looks at him and said, "This is your fun? I see better."

"Yes I know about the ones you fought before meting Dusklight Sparkle, but my fun is different then theirs." Shooting said and ready his so call "toy".

"Are you ready?" Shooting ask and flip a switch. Twilight felt some thing hit her like a lighting bolt but, it felt strong then that. It was like she was burning only she wasn't. Unable to take anymore, she did something she never did since she started this mission.

Through out the castle, a loud noise was heard. The scream of Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Back at the main room Rainbow Dash was flying back and forward, waiting for Twilight to return.

"Rainbow Dash! Will you please stop that!" Rarity yell at her. Rainbow Dash look back at her.

"She taking to long. If it was me, I'll get to the Metal Gear, destroy it and be back in ten seconds flat." She said. Apple Jack roll her eyes.

"What are you going to do about Dusklight?" Pinkie ask.

"Are you kidding? I buck her flank across Equestria. That will show her not to must with Canerlot." Rainbow Dash answer.

"I think Lady Twilight can do this on her own with out us, Lady Rainbow Dash." Luna said trying to calm everypony down. Rainbow just look away from her friends and waiting again.

"I do hope Twilight ok." Fluttershy said a little scare for her.

"Not don't you worry about a thing Sugar cube.", Apple Jack said, "Ah know Twilight will pull through this."

Then they all heard a loud familiar scream. All their colors fade from them when they did.

"Twilight!" Rarity shouted.

"Twilight? She was caught?" Rainbow Dash ask surprise.

"We got to help her!" Pinkie shouted.

"But, what if we get caught?" Fluttershy ask.

They all thought about it then a voice spoke up.

"I can tell you where she is." it said.

"Huh? Who there?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Relax, I am a friend. Name Solid Snake." it said.

"Snake? As the one that speak only to Twilight?" Rarity ask.

"Yeah that me, listen I know where Twilight is but I need to know if you can sneak just like her or can at lease saw out of sight until we find her." Snake ask.

"How come we can see you?" Apple Jack ask.

"Oh are you hiding? If you are you're really good." Pinkie said cheerful.

"Don't mind her darling, we still are trying to get her too, but I think I have a plan." Rarity said.

"Well what is? If we don't hurry, Twilight won't last much longer." Snake said.

"What do you mean?" Celestia ask.

"I was hoping to avoid this but as we speak Twilight is be shock with high power electric that can kill her." Snake said.

"WHAT?!" Everypony shouted.

"Rarity whatever your plan is, get to work fast!" Apple Jack said.

Rarity turn to Celestia and ask, "Can to teach me a quick spell?"

Celestia nods and listen to what Rarity wants to learn.

* * *

Twilight limb downwards as the shock ended. She just went through three shocks. Each one stronger then the last one. She wasn't sure if she would live through that. Shooting look at her and saw life in her.

"Well, you're a strong pony Solid Sparkle.", He said impress, "That enough for now I think." Then wave his hoofs to two guards, that took Twilight to a cell that was magic poof. Twilight lay down caught her breath.

"I can't believe I live though that." She said to herself. She try again to find Snake in her mind, but still couldn't find him. She just lay still and let sleep over take her.

_Later..._

"Twilight? Hey Twilight!" an voice was heard. Twilight open her eyes and look around. She was alone, so where did that voice came from?

"Twilight over here Darling." said another voice.

"Rarity?" Twilight ask looking around for her. "Over here, by the door." Rarity voice came again.

Twilight stood up and walk to the cell door and look out the bars, but still didn't see Rarity any where.

"Where are you?" Twilight ask again. Then Rarity appear in front of her. Twilight back away from door in surprise.

"Rarity? How did you know a invisible spell?" Twilight ask as she stood up.

"I had the Princess Celestia teach me so I can get to you, by the way a friend what to said hello." Rarity explain. Twilight need felt something enter her mind.

"Hello Rookie."

"Snake! Where have you been?"

"Once you were knock out, I was force out of your mind and don't ask how because I don't know. I knew I had to get help so I went to find your friends."

"Snake...Thanks."

"Huh, don't get to soft."

Twilight roll her eyes as she return to reality. Rarity stood there know what was going on. Twilight look back at her. "Rarity...thanks for coming. Now I need to open this door." She said.

"I can't." Rarity said, "It magic poof and can only be open with a key."

Twilight groan and turn away from the door.

"However Pinkie did give me something, she thought you be hungry." Rarity said and held a piece of a pie.

"A pie?" Twilight ask.

"It cherry. Pinkie was worry, even after Snake told us what happen to you." Rarity said. Twilight took the pie and look back at Rarity. Before she can ask a question an noise was heard.

"Dammit! A guard coming." Twilight said. Rarity gasp. "Twilight Sparkle." She said. Twilight turn back to Rarity.

"Sorry Rarity, I guess I am becoming like Snake, anyway you need to get out of here." She said.

"Will do, I let the others know you're ok." Rarity said and turn invisible again. Twilight heard her hooves until they disappear. Twilight look at the cherry pie. Then a thought enter her mind. She didn't like it but she had little time for another plan. She set the pie down and fell on top of it. Doing so made her look like she was dead. The cherry sauce spread across the ground and Twilight lay there and close her eyes.

A day guard walk in and move over to check on Twilight. When he got there, he saw Twilight laying on the ground with blood around her.

"What in Equestria?!" He shouted and rush into the cell. He walk up and knee to Twilight. Once he was close to her, Twilight open her eyes and jump the day guard. Twilight pull the spear out of his hoof and back-hoof him in the face. Twilight then spin the spear around and hit the side of his face with the bottom of the spear. The day guard spin around and Twilight back kick him in the wall. The day guard fell to the ground knock out. She wipe the cherry sauce off her and left her cell.

Twilight went in the room that had her Sneak suit and her knife. She put all of it back on. She then left the room. She was back in the prisons, only a different part of it. She sneak across the hall and reach another door. She enter it and fond her self back a the main room. There stood her friends, her brother and the princesses.

"Hey every pony." She said causing them to turn to her.

"Twilight!" Her friends yell and rush up to her. Twilight hug them once they were close.

"How did you get out of that prison?" Rarity ask. Twilight smile.

"Let just say Pinkie's pie was good for something beside eating." She said not wanting to scare Fluttershy.

"Come on what you do?" Rainbow Dash ask wanting to know.

"Rainbow Dash, I had to do something that make me look like I'm...you know." Twilight said not wanting to say anything else.

They other quickly got what she means and drop it.

"Now it time to stop Metal Gear and Dusklight." Celestia said. Twilight nods and walk back to the top door. She stop and look back at her friends.

"I will stop her." She said.

"You better come back, Solid Sparkle." Celestia said. Twilight smiles and nods again. The Twilight turns and enter the door, ready to finish this mission.

* * *

Hey everyone! It me Phantom Fan 21 again. I what to let you know I have plans of make each of the Mane Six games crossover. As you know I already did Rainbow Dash with Mega Man X and yes I will finish it, and now I'm doing Twilight with Metal Gear Solid. I got an idea with Apple Jack. You think I should do her with a crossover game with the Super Mario Brothers? I know Apple Jack will be Mario and Apple Bloom can be Luigi. So that might call it the Super Apples Sisters. You think I should that? I need a little help with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy. If you have any ideas of what game I should use, please tell me in the reviews.

The escape part I use was base off of the MGS1 game where Snake use the ketchup to escape. I change it to where Pinkie make an cherry pie {don't ask where she got it, it just Pinkie being Pinkie} and give it to Rarity. I even us a little bit more of the CQC. I might use a lot more when this story moves on. I also plan on doing Metal Gear Solid 2,3 and 4. But they be different then the game.

Twilight will fight the Metal Gear after the next boss fight. Then the finally battle with Dusklight. Also just a little part of my plans for the future stories of Metal Gear Sparkle. In Metal Gear Sparkle 2, Twilight and Dusklight will work together to stop a third clone call Solidus Sparkle. In Metal Gear Sparkle 3, Twilight will met Sunlight Sparkle and go though a test. And in Metal Gear Sparkle 4, Twilight discovers Sunlight past life when he was know as Naked Sparkle and went though the Pony-Griffin war and his life after that and last but not lease the reason why she was clone from him.

Those are ideas, if you like this story please R&R. Also tell me about other game crossover I should do with the Mane Six. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

As Twilight enter the hall to throne room, she saw more guards then before and taking their posts much better then last time. It look a little harder for her to sneak by. Twilight knew this will test how well her sneaking skills are and was ready.

She sneak past the first guard when he turn away from the door. How he didn't see her enter, she didn't know but didn't question it. She sneak past the second and third guards that was moving down the same path, and turn away when they met each other. Twilight enter the next door and saw four guards in the next room.

She sneak pass the first guard then was almost spotting by the second, but she use her box and hind. After looking for a while, the guard shrug and return to his post. Twilight move the box slowly pass the third and last guards and made her way to the throne room.

Once there Snake spoke up again.

"Hope we don't ran into another trap."

"We ran into that one, because it was easy and I don't think the word of my escape got out yet."

"True, but with all the guards back there, you really put your sneaking skills to the test."

"There was only seven of them now. I thought there may be more this time."

"Well standing around isn't going to stop Metal Gear, we can worry about this later."

"Yeah, Thanks Solid Snake."

Twilight brought herself out of her mind and walk up to Celestia throne. She look behind it and fond a switch. She press it and the throne move to the side reviling a small hole that looks to drop down into more of the hiding parts of the castle. Twilight jump down in it and land on a big area with boxes around her.

_'I got to be close, Doesn't look like there any guards here, but better not let my guard down.' _Twilight thought as she look around. Then heard something above her.

"She in the hanger! Stop her!" said and voice.

"Damn!" Twilight shouted and roll away from her stop. '_I really need to stop sounding like Snake.' _she thought as five guards drop down in the hole as well.

Twilight garb the closest guard and back hoof him, then spin around him and back kick the guard running up to her. The third guard try to hoof punch her, but Twilight push it away and hoof punch him in the guts and back hoof punch him. The fourth guard grab her from behind, but Twilight grab him by the neck and threw him over her shoulder to the ground. The last guard try to hoof punch her as well but this time Twilight grab it and twist around his back as she turn to hoof kick the first guard how recover from the last attack. She then hoof punch the second guard before release the last guard who held his arm. Twilight deliver a blow to his head knocking him out with the rest of the guards.

"Well that was tough. I never had to fight five guards at once before." Twilight said as she sat down to catch her breath.

After a while she move the guards to a wall close by and move out of the room. She walk down a hallway looking out for more guards that may got down here while she was fighting the five guards that ambush her. She saw none and kept going. She enter a big room that was empty and look almost like a battlefield. Twilight then felt her mane move in the wind, but there was no wind. She quickly jump sideways as a part of the wind came at her. She turn to see that the wall were she was at had an deep line in it as if it was cut.

"I miss? I never miss, then again I always wasn't good at hitting moving targets." Said voice from above. Twilight look up and saw a light blue Alicorn with the wind as it cutie mark. Her mane and tail almost match Luna's colors only they were lighter and didn't have the star blow in them.

"I'm Wind Cutter. The first Alicorn to control the wind." It said looking at Twilight who ready her horn.

"My,My, all ready to fight me? You can't hurt the wind you know." She said and send some wind her way. Twilight watch as the wind turn into a sharp blade that head right for her. Twilight jump back and shot her beam at Wind Cutter. Wind Cutter just move to the side and laugh.

"You have to be quicker then that." She taunted Twilight. Twilight growl and dodge the next wind blade attack that came at her. She begin to run around the room, dodging Wind Cutter's attack.

_'She keeps using the same attack. There must be a pattern to her attack.'_ Twilight thought as she watch her then notice she stop after three wind blades to build up more wind. She use that chance to attack. Twilight fire a strong magic beam at her and knock her out of the air. Once Wind Cutter landed on the ground she pick herself up and ran to Twilight.

Twilight once again put her CQC to the test. She grab Wind Cutter hoof and push it away. She goes to back hoof her but Wind Cutter grabs it and twist down to the ground. Twilight flip herself over and land on her back hoofs and uppercut Wind Cutter in the chin. Wind Cutter flip away from Twilight and land on her hoofs.

Wind Cutter flew back in the air and release her wind blade attack again. Twilight dodge them and shot a magic beam at her, when she was recharging her attack. Wind Cutter fell to the ground again and attack her hoof to hoof.

Twilight this time duck under Wind Cutter hoof and made a low sweep kick that knock Wind Cutter off her hoofs. Twilight stood up and look down at Wind Cutter who release some wind blowing Twilight to an wall. Wind Cutter then ready another Wind Blade and fire it. Twilight didn't have time to move so she pull out her knife and swing it downwards cutting the wind blade in half causing the attack to miss her.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT PROSSBLE?!" Wind Cutter shouted. Twilight use that chance to attack. She ran up to the still surprise Wind Cutter and use all the CQC moves she knew to attack her. Twilight first grab one of her hoofs and twist it and then hoof punch her and back hoof her and finally use a back spin hoof kick to knock her down. Twilight watch as Wind Cutter landed on the ground and this time didn't get up or use her wind.

Twilight walk up to her with her blade draw. As she got closer she saw that her wings were fake and so was her horn. She was really a earth pony.

"Wind, I wind to use wind to show I'm the greatest." Wind Cutter said as her cutie mark disappear showing never had a cutie mark.

"You don't have to control the wind to show you're the greatest.", Twilight said, "I good at magic but I never think I'm the best at it. In fact I'm still learning about it."

Wind Cutter look at Twilight in surprise. "I came from a family of Pegasi. I was the only one not born as a Pegasus, but rise to be like one. One day my sister was being pick on and I stood up for her. That when it happen, I call forth the wind and it help me. I was surprise to see that happen and show was my family. I began to practice with it and I was soon cast out of my village. My family was held prisoners in my village saying they rise a killer. But I never kill. I try many time to free my family but I could never get back in the village. Then I met her." Wind Cutter explain her story to Twilight.

"Dusklight." Twilight guess.

"Yes, she promise me she'll help free my family in return I help her free Equestria form the ones that order me to be cast out." Wind Cutter said.

"Celestia wouldn't never do that. She fair to all ponies. Maybe you still can save your family. Talk to Celestia and tell her why you were cast out of your home and she will help you get back in it. Because the way you use the wind now wasn't real. You thought it was. I know your talent is in you, you just got to find it." Twilight told her.

"Really? Thank you miss...?" Wind Cutter said trying to figure out her name.

"I call myself Solid Sparkle, but my real name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"You have the same last name as her." Wind Cutter said.

"I know, we're twin sisters, but I don't see her as one." Twilight explain. Wind Cutter nod and stood up.

"Were can I find Celestia?" Wind Cutter ask.

"Do not worry little pony, I'm right here." Celestia said as she floated down to Twilight and Wind Cutter.

"And I heard your story. I will look in to this once Twilight stop this threat, but you can tell me why your village thinks you are a killer." Celestia added. Wind Cutter nods and turns back to Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle. Now I can see my family again." She said. Twilight nods and turns to Celestia.

"Dusklight and Metal Gear is just ahead, tell everypony that I'll return once they are stop." She said and Celestia nods.

"One more thing Twilight.", Celestia said before Twilight can leave, "You are acting a little to much like Sunlight during this mission of yours. You just need to be who you are, not what you are." Twilight look back at Celestia and thought about it.

"After this is all over, can you tell me more about my real father?" Twilight ask. Celestia nods and walks away with Wind Cutter. Twilight turn and walk through a set of doors that appear after the fight.

* * *

Inside the Hanger Dusklight and Shooting watch as Twilight beat the last of their unit.

"I thought for sure Wind Cutter was going to stop her." Shooting said disappointed.

"No, no, All of this was a test. Just to see if she was really father daughter and she pass." Dusklight said smiling.

"I'm still wondering how she escape from my prison and got her stuff back." Shooting said.

"Oh come now, have you forgotten that Twilight has friends? Soon or later one of them have to help her." Dusklight said still smiling.

"I guess I did, anyway how the weapon coming?" Shooting then ask.

"I'm just about done. Just need to put the rail gun on and it ready to go after a little unicorn magic to charge it up." Dusklight answer turning to the Metal Gear that stood outside of the control room.

"Alright Boss. What do we do about Twilight Sparkle?" Shooting ask.

"Let her come. At this point even when she gets here, Metal Gear will be ready." Dusklight said, smile never leaving her face. Shooting walk up next to Dusklight and ask again, "What about the main power source we fond?"

"They still only give half their power. And to think that the crown has both mine and Twilight cutie mark." Dusklight answer.

"Well there was six of them and the all had the same gem shape as five of those ponies we caught before your sister free them." Shooting said. Dusklight turn away and walk to back of the control room placing a hoof on her chin.

"True, but why are their hidden from everypony? They should be out there in the open." Dusklight ask, before Liquid took over to added his two cents.

"The Princesses might have fear some one like us would steal them." He said before Dusklight took back over.

"That might be true but power like those show be show to everypony out there, not keep them lock away." She said.

Dusklight then turn back to Metal Gear and smile once more. "Hurry dear sister, I almost ready to show Ponyville the greatest weapon and savior of all time." She whisper.

* * *

Twilight went though the door and came to a long hallway. She just shook her head and walk down it. She ran into no guards and didn't find anything out of place. She decide to talk to Snake to pass the time.

"Hey Snake, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How will do you know about Metal Gear? Beside it being a weapon and all."

"Hm, I'm not the one you should ask that."

"Ok then what should know about Liquid?"

"Liquid huh? I guess if you are going to fight him I guess I can tell you about him."

"Well I know you and him are clones and you don't see him as your brother."

"Hm, Liquid is just as good at CQC as me, but that only if the one he take over knows it."

"He good at CQC, Check. What else?"

"Liquid love to use others to get what he wants and do anything to get it."

"Wow, I really don't see him changing any time soon."

"You got that right, I don't see Dusklight changing ether, even with Liquid in her."

"Yeah, Hey we here. That was fast."

Twilight snap out of her talk with Snake to see herself walk into the hanger were she saw the weapon she heard about.

"Metal Gear." She said as the scene zoom out to show the Metal Gear that Twilight would have stop before Dusklight use it.

* * *

Hey Phantom Fan 21. I still don't have an review for this story. Plus I don't hear any thoughts about the other Mane Six Game crossovers. Like I all ready say, Rainbow Dash is doing Mega Man X and Twilight doing Metal Gear Solid. And I'm thinking about doing Apple Jack with Mario Bros. But noting be said. Why? You dislike this story? Or you don't want to saying anything to upset me? Well I did do something different in this chapter. Like added more CQC for Twilight.

And about Fluttershy, I think Luigi Mansion fit her just fine. Both she and Luigi get scare easily, but will do any thing to help others. But the differences between Fluttershy and Apple Jack game crossover is that with Apple Jack, she's Mario and Apple Bloom is Luigi. Fluttershy play Luigi by herself and save all her friends. Now At first I wasn't sure who to use as the Main villain for Fluttershy, but thanks, once again to some pictures I fond, I have made up my mind that Nightmare Moon will play as King Boo. As for who plays Bowser in Apple Jack's game crossover, I need more time to think about that.

If you have any ideas on the rest of the Mane Six or like my ideas on Apple Jack and Fluttershy. Please, will some one PLEASE, tell me the reviews. And tell me what you think about this story and my Mega Mare Dash story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

Twilight look at the Metal Gear in a bit of awe. She never seen any thing like it. If she had the chance she would make some notes to keep for later, but she remember her mission. That when she notices that it had to be finish right now, but there was no sign of Dusklight. She look around and fond a ladder close by. She walk up to it and climb it. That also when notices that there was no pony around.

"Hey Snake, this place looks a little to empty to leave Metal Gear."

"Hm, I hear ya, keep your eyes open for anything or Dusklight."

Twilight reach the top of the ladder and climb over it and saw she was right next to the head. She climb over it to the other side and move on. It was still clear of guards but she didn't let her guard down. Twilight walk around Metal Gear and saw the control room facing it. She walk up to the door and press herself on the wall before peeking in. It was clear, for now. She walk in and move to the controls. She look at the stats of Metal Gear and gasp.

"Dusklight is using the Elements of Harmony to power Metal Gear!" She said in shock.

"The what of what?" Snake ask in her mind.

"The Elements of Harmony. The are six gems that holds different type of harmony and me and my friends can use them."

"Really? Are they really that important?"

"Yes, they are. Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty, Rarity is the Element of Generosity, Apple Jack is the Element of Honesty, Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness, Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laugher, and I'm the Element of Magic."

"So, You and you friends use their power huh? I got to say, I'm impress."

"Only it looks like they are give half power to Metal Gear."

"Half power? Guess Dusklight can't use them."

"Look that way...Huh? DUSKLIGHT!"

Twilight snap out of her talk with Snake to see Dusklight standing in front of Metal Gear. She rush out of the control room and stop at the door before sneaking up to her. Twilight then jump put and ready her horn whiling shouted, "DUSKLIGHT!"

Dusklight turn and saw Twilight with her horn ready.

"Welcome Dear Sister, I'm glad you made it here. I was just about to show all of Equestria Metal Gear." She said.

"How did you get the Elements of Harmony?!" Twilight ask not lower her horn.

"Elements? Oh you mean the crown and necklaces we fond. I just fond them in a room and saw how much power they had so I thought it be best to show them to Equestria. But no matter how hard I try they still only give me half power." Dusklight said show a bit of anger at the end.

Twilight smirk. _'They can only use full power if the Sprits are with them and wearing them.'_ Twilight thought to herself.

"However I doesn't matter, before I leave I'll tell you a little bit about the cloning project we were born from." She said.

"As you already know, we are clone from the greatest unicorn of all time. Sunlight Sparkle or as he was know as Big Light."

"Big Light?"

"Yes, he took part of the Pony-Griffin War and was able to stop the Griffin King from taking over Canerlot. Of course once he fond out the whole thing was set up, he went after the one the set whole thing up. That much as I know, after that our father and the ones he work with, became War Heroes. However one of the war heroes didn't what Sunlight to disappear into the books and come up with a plan."

"To make us, the daughters of Sunlight Sparkle."

"Yes, but father heard about the plan and was able to took over. At first we were born to be war warriors, but Father didn't what us to be that way."

"He wanting us to live normal lives, not follow in his hoof steps."

"That maybe true, but now war heroes are not needed. The Princesses think peace will last forever?! I think not, once there war, there will all was be war. War Heroes like us are need to fight those wars. And the power of those Necklaces and crown will help me show that war will never die as long we are here to make them."

"That not what the Princesses what, Dusklight. I know because I'm a Student of Princess Celestia. And I care about everypony and I don't like war or fighting, but when it comes to it, I'll fight until the every end."

"AHAHAHAHA! You will? I must say, I never thought my own twin sister will be fighting me, then again we are clone from a war hero. So Dear Sister ready to see what Metal Gear can do?" Dusklight ask before the cockpit of Metal Gear open and Dusklight jump inside.

Twilight fire her horn hopping to stop her but miss her shot. The cockpit close and Twilight heard Dusklight voice coming from it.

"Ready yourself Sister! Because a new age will begin!" Dusklight said as the ground around Metal Gear began to rise. Twilight look a saw parts of the celling beginning to fall. Then, somehow, Snake took over her body and made Twilight dodge all the falling parts of the celling and jump to the platform below. When Twilight was back in control of her body she notice she was in front Metal Gear.

"It moving. But how do I stop it?!" Twilight call as the platform contended to rise.

* * *

In Canerlot City the rest of the Mane Six, Shining Armor and The Princesses stood waiting for Twilight. Rainbow Dash was once again grew tried of waiting for her.

"What taking her so long?! I want hear how she buck her evil twin sister butt." She said growing more angering as she wait.

"Rainbow Dash, you know Twilight might have trouble getting to Dusklight because she doesn't know if all the guards are free." Rarity said.

"Hey what that?" Pinkie ask pointing to a cloud of dust. Everypony turn and saw something rise out of the ground.

"Is that Metal Gear?" Fluttershy ask scare.

"Ah don't know. Ah hate to say it but it looks like Twilight was too late stop it." Apple Jack said puling her hat down over her eyes. Celestia on the other hoof sense something coming from Metal Gear and gasp.

"It being power by The Elements of Harmony!" She shouted.

"WHAT?!" The Mane Six yell.

"Wait I sense something else.", Luna said, "It Twilight and she standing in front of the Metal Gear!"

"Twilight is in front of Metal Gear?" Apple Jack ask.

"What she going to do? Taking it down with her bare hoofs?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"This is no time for jokes, Rainbow. We got to help Twilight." Apple Jack said.

"Yes, I not sure how we can stop it but Twilight is going to need help this time." Shining Armor said and the group ran to Metal Gear.

* * *

Twilight look around and sees Canerlot Castle and City far away to the side. Then Twilight turns back to Metal Gear to see it "foot" rise and was about to step on her. Twilight quickly ran out the way and roll on the ground as the Metal Gear stomps the ground.

She pick herself up to see Metal Gear walk from her as if she wasn't there. Then Twilight turn to see something a few miles away from her. It was Ponyville! Dusklight was making Metal Gear walk to Ponyville! Twilight quickly being follow it. She now knew that Dusklight was crazy to head to Ponyville first, like she trying to make Twilight angry. But she knew she has stop Dusklight before she goes to far.

Twilight run after Metal Gear, jumping over falling trees, small ledges, climbing over rocks and even climb up tress. Soon she reach Metal Gear "Head". Then Twilight saw something on it side.

_'I don't what that is, but something tells me I need to get rid of it.' _Twilight thought and fire a beam from her horn.

The Metal Gear tip over to the side from the surprise attack. It "head" turn to Twilight and Dusklight voice come from it,.

"WHY YOU!" Her voice said and ready Metal Gear to attack her.

"Twilight move NOW!" Snake warn her and Twilight did. As she ran she heard the ground behind her get tear up. She look behind her to see something follow her like it was moving under ground. She turn to look forward and saw she was running out of cliff. With no choice she jump and slide down it with her hoofs dragging across the slope wall.

Twilight jump off at the end and roll when she hit the ground. She stop rolling and turn to see Metal Gear turn to her.

"You will pay for that dear sister!" Dusklight voice came from Metal Gear.

Twilight watch as something bright appear on Metal Gear.

"TWILIHGT! MOVE!" Snake shouted and Twilight jump from her stop as a blue beam hit the ground were she was at.

Twilight watch as the ground turn red and the blue beam move to her. Twilight ran from it trying to side out of it. After a while it stop and Metal Gear turn and walk to her.

"Twilight attack the Seeker Dome! It will force Dusklight to reviled herself so you can attack her." Snake said.

Twilight look and saw the round thing on it side and guess that was the seeker dome. She ready her horn again and ran as Metal Gear try to stomp her. Twilight ran to the side of Metal Gear and fire at the Seeker Dome.

"AGH! WHY YOU!" Dusklight voice came again.

Then part if "back" open and fired something Twilight never seen before but knew to run. Twilight watch as the thing hit ground and blew some fire around them. Twilight hind behind a tree to charge her magic in her horn. She duck in time to see the blue beam cut though the tree.

Twilight ran out and fire at the Seeker Dome again. Once more Metal Gear move back and Dusklight voice came from it

"YOU LITTLE PEST!" She yell and fire Metal Gear again.

Twilight ran and hear the ground get tear up behind her once more. She hind behind a boulder that was close by. She heard the attack hit the boulder and miss her completely. Once it stop, she jump and attack the Seeker Dome once more.

Metal Gear then stop moving and Dusklight cried out in anger, "NO! COME ON! MOVE! MOVE!"

Twilight watch as Metal Gear went limp and tip over to the side, hitting the mountain. Twilight stood there thinking she did it. She stop Metal Gear. She walk up to it, to see if Dusklight was a lease ok, when it jot back up.

"DAMN!" Twilight shouted not caring on what she said.

"AHAHAHAHA!", Dusklight voice laugh out of Metal Gear, "Did you really think it be that easy?"

Before Dusklight can make Metal Gear attack Twilight, two beams, one black and another yellow, hit the Seeker Dome and destroy it.

"WHAT?!" Dusklight cry out. Twilight turn and saw Princess Celestia and Luna with their horns growing. Then another two beams hit Metal Gear "back" baldy damaging it. Dusklight turn Metal Gear around and saw Rarity and Shining Armor standing there.

"Well some pony as to learn that Twilight never alone with out friends." Rainbow Dash said as she and rest of the Mane Six land next to the Princesses. Twilight smile at her friends before seeing the cockpit open and Dusklight appear.

"Will I guess I should have gotten rid of you all when I had the chance, and that chance is now!" Dusklight said and turn Metal Gear to them.

Twilight act fast by shooting her magic beam at Dusklight, hitting the controls on Metal Gear.

"NO!NO!" Dusklight shouted as she lose control of Metal Gear. Metal Gear rock of side to side and slam into another Mountain and fell to the ground, blowing Twilight away and making her hit and tree really hard causing her to pass out.

"TWILIGHT!" All her friends, brother and the Princesses shouted.

The last thing Twilight saw was Dusklight walking to her. Finally Twilight's eyes close and black out.

* * *

Here the fight with Metal Gear. Unlike with Metal Gear Solid, Twilight only attacks Dusklight once unlike Snake attack Liquid many times and Metal Gear is not destroy, but can no longer work with out it's controls. The next fight will between Twilight and Dusklight. I have some for you all. You know the saying never bring a knife into an, whatever, fight? The whatever stands for what ever weapon is use. Well In this case it knife into a sword fight. Yes Twilight and Dusklight is going to do a battle for the blades. Knife Vs. Sword.

And still no reviews about the game crossover ideas about the other Mane Six or this story. I'm right, am I? You, the readers, don't what to say anything about it, do you? If you are waiting for more Mega Mare Dash chapters, I get back on to that as soon as possible. If you are waiting for Super Apple Sister, with Apple Jack and Apple Bloom, I might start on the after this is done. Same with Fluttershy's Mansion. Since I all ready did Rainbow Dash and Twilight, that leaves Pinkie Pie and Rarity. And I don't know what games to use. So please tell me. The thing is I have to know, play and beat the game, but not all of that is needed.

Please give me a review, at lease one! Good or Bad, expect really bad things that can get you into trouble, if you know what I mean, Please review. I'm tried of not have one. And you don't have t Fave it, just give me one review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

Warning! This chapter has blood in it. Please enjoy the chapter and the fight between the Sparkles.

* * *

Twilight awoke to see herself in Ponyville. The other Ponies were far away from her and look to be held back by a shield. Once Twilight was awake some more she notice that there _was _a shield around them.

"Morning Dear Sister, enjoy your sleep?" said a voice she knew well.

"Dusklight?! You still alive?!" She ask.

"Of course, as long as you live so will I." Dusklight answer.

Twilight stood up and notice her sneak suit was gone again, only she still had her Bandana and her knife. She look back at Dusklight and stood on her back hoofs.

"You still don't get it, do you? We are going to be war heroes no matter what." Dusklight laugh.

"You, maybe. But I'm not going to let you think you can save Equestria just because you think weapons can be show to everypony. Don't you know that our emeries might use it a lot more then you are going for?!" Twilight yell.

"HAHAHAHA! That not going to happen, because I'm the only one that knows how to build one." Dusklight said.

Twilight growl at her and Snake spoke up.

"Twilight we need to stop her, she isn't going to change her mind anytime soon."

"Yeah I know that now. Dusklight will not get away with this."

"Now your talking."

"You think you can stop me?" Dusklight ask.

"I don't think, I know!" Twilight yell at her.

"Very well dear sister, let see if you can live those words up." Dusklight said and remove her cloak. On her back was a long blade that Twilight knew was call a sword.

Dusklight grab her sword and point to Twilight, who grab her knife.

"Have at it you, Twilight!" Dusklight shouted.

Twilight and Dusklight charge at each other with their blades clashing together that made a bit a sparks. They both jump back and face each other again.

Dusklight ran up to Twilight and swing her sword at Twilight head. Twilight duck and trip Dusklight. Dusklight place a hoof on the ground and push her self back up.

Twilight jump back and held in her knife in front of her, waiting for Dusklight to charge at her again. Dusklight ran up to her again and this time swung at her body. Twilight quickly move her knife to block the attack.

Dusklight started to swing everywhere and Twilight was able to kept up with her. The two blades clash each other again and again. Finally they started to push each other at the next clash.

"I must say Dear sister, you never fail to amaze me." Dusklight said.

"Guess Dad knew one day we might fight each other." Twilight said back.

Dusklight just smile, she push her sword up, pushing Twilight's knife up as well. Then hoof kick her away.

Twilight quickly regain her footing and put her knife in front her. This time she charge at Dusklight and slider under her and back hoof kick her as well. Dusklight fell to the ground but spring back up, spinning her sword which Twilight block.

As the fight went on, The Princesses, the rest of the Mane Six, and Shining Armor arrive at the battle.

Shining knew a sword was better then a knife, but was surprise that Twilight was holding on her own.

Rainbow Dash try to join the fight but hit the shield instead.

"There a shield blocking us from getting to Twilight." Rarity said in surprise.

"Yeah, what was first clue when I hit it?" Rainbow Dash said frowning.

"No time for jokes Rainbow, we get to find a way to help Twi." Apple Jack sais and started to buck the shield, only to get shock from it.

"Apple Jack!" Fluttershy said rushing to her.

"I just we have no choice but to let Twilight fight alone." Celestia said looking at the fight between Twilight and Dusklight, The Twinkle Stars.

Back at the fight, Twilight felt her knife slowly moving out of hoof as she block Dusklight's sword. Then Twilight did something that surprise everypony, even herself.

When she block Dusklight's sword again she move to the tip of the of it and push the sword to the ground and step on it! Twilight took another step before drawing her hoof back and kick Dusklight in the face.

"WHAT IN EQUERSTRIA?!" All the Mane Six shouted seeing Twilight walk on a sword. Even Celestia was speechless.

Twilight walk up to Dusklight as she lies on the ground not moving.

Snake on the other hand knew it wasn't down yet. Twilight has beat Dusklight but not Liquid.

Twilight got close before Dusklight eyes open and an hoof hit Twilight knocking her off her hoofs.

Twilight pick herself up and saw a new look in Dusklight eyes and knew who it was.

"Liquid Snake." she said.

"Hello Solid Sparkle." Liquid said.

Back at the Mane Six and the Princesses, they watch as Dusklight knock Twilight away.

"I thought Twilight took care of her?" Rainbow ask.

"Rainbow, did you forget that Twilight isn't the only the one that had Snake inside her?" Apple Jack ask.

"That right! Dusklight has a Snake in her too!" Rarity shouted.

"Liquid Snake!" Fluttershy said remember what Twilight and Snake told them.

Twilight stood her ground as Liquid walk up to her.

"You may beat Dusklight but now you fight me." Liquid said.

"Twilight be careful Liquid is not like what you are use to." Snake told her.

Liquid kick Twilight's knife from her hoof and try to punch her.

Twilight duck and try to hoof punch him back, but Liquid grab it and Twilight then try her other hoof but Liquid grab it as well.

Then Liquid head-butt Twilight casing her head to spit open near her horn.

(Yes I put in a little blood, Liquid is stronger then Twilight and Dusklight body is more build then Twilight's.)

Twilight fell to the ground with her bandana falling off.

Twilight lays there not moving. Everypony grew worry that Dusklight, or Liquid to the Mane Six, knock out Twilight and even saw the blood tail coming from her face.

Inside of her mind, Snake was pounding on the barrier trying to get to Twilight who he can see not far from him.

"Twilight wake up!" He shouted.

Twilight doesn't move as Snake pounds on the barrier over and over again.

"Wake up Rookie!" Snake shouts again. Twilight still doesn't move.

"WAKE UP SOLID SPARKLE!" Snake shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then with one solid punch the barrier broke and Snake shouted, "LIQUID!"

Then Twilight eyes snap open and shout, "LIQUID!"

Everypony jump in surprise at the sound of Twilight voice. Even Liquid was surprise.

Snake has gain control of Twilight body. He made her stand up.

"Liquid, it time we finish this fight." Snake said.

"Ah! Brother, I see you finally took control of your host body." Liquid said smiling.

"Twilight is not my host!", Snake said angrily, "She a friend to all but you and Dusklight!"

"Then it a shame, we could show every one of these ponies that we can be better then them." Liquid said.

"That not what she wants Liquid!", Snake said, "Twilight want noting more the harmony towards others. I spend a lot of time in Twilight mind to know."

Liquid just frown. Snake just look at him/her. He wasn't going to let Liquid get away with his plan, whatever it was.

"Very well brother, let finish this fight." Liquid said and ready himself as Snake did.

Then the charge at each other, both throwing a punch that hit each other hoofs, that made a boom sound.

Then they back away and Liquid threw another punch which Snake block and threw one back that knock him away.

Snake then back kick Liquid and threw another punch that Liquid block and grab and head-butt him right back on the spot he hit before.

Snake back away from the blow and Liquid then jump kick him. Snake was knock off his hoofs as Liquid laugh.

Snake wipe his mouth as he felt Twilight's blood coming from her head. He stood back up and ready himself some more.

"You sure don't know how to quit." Liquid said.

"As long as me and Twilight stands, we will never give up!" Snake said and charge at him.

Liquid block one hoof punch, then the other. Snake then did something that Liquid did twice before, head-butt him.

More of the cut on Twilight head open up and the flow started to come faster, but Snake wasn't worry about it, he just wanted to stop Liquid.

Liquid stood up a bit daze. Then he and Snake threw another hoof punch that once again hit their hoofs that made a loud boom sound. Then try a high hoof kick that hit each other legs.

After that they both felt tried. But they kept going, throwing punches and kicks hitting each other. Finally Snake gain the upper hoof.

Snake then duck under Liquid hoof and threw a upper cut that knock Liquid off her hoofs and shouted, "SNAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Liquid lands on the ground knock out. Snake made Twilight walk over to her Bandana and put it over her large cut to stop the blood flow. Speaking of which, Twilight face was cover with her blood and part of her body was cover as well and so was her back hoofs. Twilight look like a little different then the pony everypony knew.

The shield drop and the Mane Six ran to her. The heard Snake say, "See you in hell, Liquid." and then fell backwards as he too pass out.

* * *

Dusklight and Liquid are down for the count. But I'm not done yet. I will have the ending up as soon as possible. Then I'll start on the other game crossover with the rest of the Mane Six.

As a reminder, Twilight is doing Metal Gear Solid 1-4, Rainbow Dash is doing Mega Man X 1-8, Apple Jack and Apple Bloom is doing Super Mario Brothers 1-3, world and maybe galaxy 1 and 2, Fluttershy is doing Luigi Mansion 1 and 2, Pinkie, I have a idea but I don't think it going to fit her, Pinkie is going to do Kirby, maybe, and Rarity still doesn't have one.

That all. If any one has ideas about what game crossover ideas for Pinkie and Rarity please tell me in the reviews. Don't forget to review this chapter as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Metal Gear Sparkle**

* * *

Twilight open her eyes to see that she was in Ponyville Hospital. She look around and spot Snake standing by the window.

Twilight push herself up and said, "Hey Snake how you get out of my mind again?"

Snake doesn't turn and answer, "Morning Rookie, still trying to figure it out."

Twilight smile before feeling thing that made her head hurt.

She reach her hoof up to when her horn was at and felt the bandages over her head.

"Liquid took over Dusklight body and head-butt you three times causing your head to spit open, Twice by him once by me.", Snake told her, "Yours friends took you to a spa were they wash all the blood on you off."

"How much did I lose?" Twilight ask.

"Don't know, I was told that you head was cover and half of your body and your legs a bit as well." Snake said then laugh.

"What?" Twilight ask.

"Those Spa Ponies nearly fainted when they saw all the blood over you." he answer.

Twilight shook her head knowing that was them. Then Twilight remember about Dusklight.

"What going to happen to Dusklight Sparkle?" She ask.

"I heard the Princesses took her to the dungeons, but while you were sleeping she escape." Snake told her.

"Guess Dusklight isn't done yet, if she or Liquid show up we'll be ready." Twilight said getting out of the bed.

Snake nods and said, "I going to be leaving for a while."

"Huh? Why?" Twilight ask.

"Your land steams peaceful when there no Metal Gear around and I like to look around, don't worry I'll be back before your next mission." Snake answer.

Twilight smile and said, "All right Snake, I'll see you later."

Snake smile and said back, "See you later, Solid Sparkle."

After Snake left Twilight took of her bandages and put back on her Bandana that was on the table next to her.

Twilight friends along with the Princesses and her family walk in to see Twilight doing chin ups without her magic.

"Twi? Why are you doing that without your magic?" Apple Jack ask.

Twilight drop down and said, "I still a little fizzy about the fight with Snake and Liquid, but I remember seeing Dusklight body being more build then mine, so I thought why not get ready for the next fight."

"Twily, I glad your all right. Mom and Dad almost bust in here when they heard what happen to you." Shining said glad to see his sister awake and well.

"Mom, Dad, how well do you know Sunlight Sparkle my real father?" Twilight ask them.

"You heard about him?" Mrs. Sparkle ask.

Twilight nods and Mr. Sparkle spoke up, "He a good friend to me. He save my grandfather during the Pony-Griffin war."

"Why do you ask?" Mrs. Sparkle ask.

"Wait you do know?" Shining ask.

"Know what?" Mr. Sparkle ask.

"I'm really Sunlight clone." Twilight said.

Both Sparkle were surprise.

"Your a clone of Sunlight?!" both Sparkles ask.

"You are in for a long story." Twilight said and told them everything about her and Sunlight and even Dusklight.

* * *

**Meanwhile someplace else.**

"Yes Dusklight and Liquid were stop."

"Yes Twilight Sparkle has discover about Sunlight."

"No, my cover wasn't blow."

"Yes, yes Dusklight will try again I agree."

"No, no pony knows you're the third one."

"To tell you the truth, I think Twilight will met Sunlight one day and I do hope for a happy family reunion."

"Yes Dusklight thought she was going to save Equestria but was a fool to think Liquid had the right plans."

"Yes I have the blueprints for Metal Gear but I agree with Twilight, we don't what them to fall in the wrong hoofs."

"No, I'm not against your ideas it just that..."

"Yes, I understand. But I think you should take her warning really good."

"No, I'm not telling you what to do, I saying I agree with her about Metal Gear."

"Thank you for understanding."

"What?! You what to show yourself?!"

"No, I'm just surprise that all, you all ways stay out of sight."

"I see, well I do hope Twilight will be ready to see her new brother."

"She been calling herself Solid Sparkle and Dusklight took up the name Liquid Sparkle."

"Of course, I see you soon, Dawnlight Sparkle."

"I'm sorry, I met to say Solidus Sparkle. Your real name is easy to remember and say."

"Of course, I'll help, just one request."

"I want to fight Twilight again, she very skill."

"Haha! True, but we should let her recover, the fight between her and Dusklight and Liquid put her in the hospital with a spit open head. Heard her friends took her to the Spa to get clean up before going there."

"Yes, we'll cont. as plan."

"Yes, good bye Prince Sparkle."

The End?

* * *

This chapter was made short. I base the ending of Metal Gear Solid where Octet, can't spell his name sorry, talks to Solidus Snake. In other words Shooting Draw is talking to Dawnlight Sparkle or better know as Solidus Sparkle and yes this clone is the third clone of Sunlight Sparkle. Metal Gear Sparkle 2 will be written after I finish Mega Mare Dash and at lease start on Super Apple Sisters and Fluttershy Mansion.

That it for Metal Gear Sparkle but this far from over. Dusklight will return and Dawnlight will be the new main villain for the next one. After that book Sunlight will appear in the third one and the last one will have Twilight and Dusklight fight each other one last time.


End file.
